The New Normal
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Mentalist Season 7 story taking place two weeks after Blue Bird A person from Jane's Past comes back to haunt him. AU story now.
1. Chapter 1

The New Normal

Chapter 1-Cool Conversations

**I came up with this story after reading spoilers about the first episde being two weeks after the end of Bluebird. This first chapter is from Lisbon's point of view. Basically, these are her thoughts the latter part of season 6. She's thinking back at different conversations she has had after the end of Blue Bird. **

**Disclaimer:Don't own Anything**

Teresa Lisbon could not believe that two weeks ago she nearly almost went to D.C. She thought about that as she entered the FBI headquarters in Austin. Her heart fluttered at the memory of the night Patrick Jane burst into the plane and laid out his feelings and emotions for her.

Soon after she left the plane and did some serious thinking of her true feelings, she had to admit she questioned his feelings. He was hard to figure out. He seemed to put on a facade especially when she was dating Marcus Pike. He seemed almost unaffected but the night he brought the cannolli his emotions showed that he was concerned about her leaving. He never said anything other than that he wanted her to be happy. Maybe his feelings were buried deep along with his pain.

She decided then after coming in the TSA holding cell and confirming what he meant she would stay. She knew for sure when he gave himself to her and kissed her. She was happy then. She had been in love with him for years and relieved he felt the same way.

One of the hardest part of her staying was making the dreaded call to Marcus. The one she would make to break his heart. She made the call that day after coming back to the Bluebird.

_She took out her phone from her pocket in the room. Jane had been in the shower during this time. _

_She pushed Marcus' name and let the phone ring. Soon she heard his voice. She was pacing around the room._

"_Hello, Teresa. I never got a text from you. Was your flight delayed? Is the case taking longer?" Pike answered._

"_Yes, the flight was delayed" That was true. It had been delayed 45 minutes and then it was delayed after Jane came on the plane. The security made the call to delay it to make sure there were no threats of terrorism. She knew otherwise, Jane was not a threat. "I'm sorry. I..I.." She struggled. _

"_What's wrong, Teresa?" Marcus interrupted being the caring guy he was._

"_I won't be coming to D.C." She finally said. A tear appearing on her face. "I'm sorry."_

"_Why not? I know you weren't sure. I think I must have pressured you too much. I realize." Marcus said . _

"_I can't because I haven't been fair to you. I led you on." Lisbon admitted._

"_What do you mean? You just said you would marry me last night." He sounded disappointed._

"_I know I did, but I can't marry you. I lied. I was..I am in love with somebody else." Lisbon confessed. She wondered if he would know who she was talking about. _

_Pike paused a second. She heard his breathing. Then he spoke. "It's Jane, isn't it?"_

"_Yes." She simply said. _

"_How come you didn't figure that out before you started dating me?" Pike asked sounding frustrated. _

"_I didn't know how he felt at the time. You gave me the attention I needed. You're a good man. I enjoyed my time with you. I just can't lie to you anymore." _

"_I really thought you felt the same." _

"_I know. It was a lie. I do care for you but not enough to leave. I'm sorry." She admitted the difficult truth._

"_So what happened? If I was the attention you needed." _

"_I was on the plane last night and Jane came on and revealed that he loved me." _

"_How come he didn't figure that out?"Pike paused a minute. "I should've realized when he brought the cannolli. _

"_It's complicated." It was all she could say. She knew Jane's fears played a huge part in delaying his confession like he said. __**"The idea of anyone getting close to me is terrifying for obvious reasons." "It scares me but it's the truth of how I feel." **__ "I'm sorry, Marcus it has come to this. I don't mean to disappoint and hurt you." _

"_Well, I guess that's it. You prefer to be with a conman than me. I am certainly better." Pike said harshly. _

_She got frustrated with his words then. "I'm sorry. If I stayed with and married you, it would be a lie._

_I hope you find a woman that gives her entire heart to you. She will be lucky. I really hope you understand someday." _

"_Good bye, Teresa."_

"_Good bye, Marcus." Lisbon finished and felt a tear run down her face. _

_Of course everyone was surprised she came back. Though it seemed Abbott nearly was not as surprised as she thought. He came to the holding cell and he described he had talked TSA into releasing Jane. So, outside the door briefly she talked to him in private. _

"_Well, Lisbon, I take it you're not leaving us after all." Abbott said looking at her seriously._

"_Yes, I've decided to stay." Lisbon admitted with a little smile on her face._

"_So, that consultant of ours finally decided to make his move?" Abbott smiled a little. What did she just hear? Did he know what Jane was doing on the plane? It surprised her. Did he know how Jane felt about her? How she felt?_

"_Yes, Abbott, he did."She smiled truthfully. "Are you saying you knew about us?" She asked. _

"_Yes, I'm more observant than you think. Really, the beginning of it was when I first saw you two at the CBI and then knew for sure with Jane's letters and then when I saw you two when you came to work for me in Austin." _

"_Of course. So about my job here?" Lisbon asked concerned her job would not be able now since she had one in D.C._

"_It's secure. I never sent the papers anyway because of the transfers being held." Abbott smiled. Then continued. "I am very happy for you. I'm glad you are staying. You are one of my best agents." _

_She also talked to Cho, who apparently was quite surprised she came back. They were standing outside the TSA cell._

"_Lisbon, you came back. You're missing out on a good job in D.C." Cho said._

"_I realized I have a perfectly good job here and good friends here." Lisbon admitted which was true. She considered Cho and Fischer as friends. _

"_Okay, Lisbon what did Jane do?" Cho asked with his stare. The agent obviously knew Jane did something. _

"_Well, he came on the plane illegally and told me he loved me." Lisbon confessed. She might as well tell the truth. _

"_Figures Jane would do something to break the rules. Well, I am glad you're staying. " Cho stated and smiled. "I'm glad for you." He finished with a confused look and left. Cho did seem surprised. _

She remembered coming back to the office._ She walked in and everyone seemed to be talking about Jane's gesture on the plane. She did not know how it was heard so fast. Wylie soon came up to her walking down the hall. _

"_I heard about Jane stopping the plane for you. Very romantic." Wylie said excitedly. _

"_Oh, really? Who did you hear that from?" Lisbon asked surprised. Maybe Abbott said something as well. _

"_Cho mentioned it." Wylie admitted. _

"_The plane hadn't left yet. I thought I was leaving for D.C., but Jane showed up." Lisbon confessed. _

"_Sometimes the best laid plans aren't the best plans." Wylie responded. _

_Lisbon was surprised at Wylie's wise words. They were right. What she had with Marcus was pure fantasy. True, he was a good man, perfect even but it was not real. It was a lie to herself, to Marcus and everyone around her. _

"_True. Well, it's good to see you, Wylie." I'm happy I stayed." Lisbon smiled._

"_I'm glad you stayed." Wylie smiled. "See you around." _

_Lisbon went into the break room and made both coffee for herself and tea for Jane. She heard more people elaborating on Jane's grand gesture. _

"_Declaring love on a plane is from the movies. It's so romantic! Such a grand gesture! I wouldn't leave if I were her." Another agent mentioned._

"_Yes, I know." _

"_How did he get past security?" _

"_It's Patrick Jane. That's not unusual for him." _

_Lisbon smiled at the thought of seeing him come through the aisle. She remembered his desperation of his words, his love. She moved through the building carrying the cups and came to her desk saw Jane laying on his couch. He looked at her noticing her coming up. _

"_Congratulations, loverboy, you're the talk of the office. Scoot over." Lisbon smirked. _

_He got up and sat at the end She gave him his teacup and saucer. She sat right next to him. He took a sip._

"_Thank you." Jane smiled. "What did I do to deserve the pleasure of such a term of affection, dear? Jane grinned at her. She took a sip of coffee._

"_Your grand romantic gesture, of course." Lisbon smiled. _

"_Was it that grand? I sprained my ankle in the process. I was desperate." _

"_That's what makes it grand. You jumped a fence to get to my plane." Lisbon explained. "That's what people called it. Nobody's tried talking to you?" _

"_No, everyone I suppose don't talk to the one they're talking about." Jane confessed. "I've heard some talk."_

"_Just the one who was supposed to leave and changed her mind at the last minute because of the gesture. Everyone's talked to me." Lisbon said._

_This moment reminded her of a couple of weeks ago, when she struggled to tell Jane she decided to go to D.C. She had brought him tea and sat next to him. Unfortunately, she did not tell him then. He seemed so sad then she knew he did not like the idea of her possibly leaving. She found out later from Cho he had told Jane during a case and Jane had questioned him about her leaving during questioning. Of course, she figured out that caused Jane to arrange the Miami case. _

"_I happen to be extremely happy you stayed." Jane smiled looking at her and took another sip of tea._

"_Of course, I am also happy you rescued me." Lisbon said gleefully. She sipped her coffee again. _

"_Ah, I rescued you from a dull existence in D.C. Just like I did from Cannon River." _

"_Cannon River happened to be a very nice town." Lisbon stated, then continued. "Yes, I was bored with being chief there. I needed to make that choice to come here."_

"_Yes, and you decided right like you decided right just lately staying in Austin. You already had a good job."_

"_Because a certain handsome consultant is here that I just couldn't leave after he gave the most heart wrenching love confession in the middle of a plane." Lisbon smiled. _

"_That's good to know, I was worth staying for."_

"_Of course you are."_

**The conversation between Jane and Lisbon reminded me of the scene from "Black Hearts" where she brings him his tea and she sits by him. She tries telling him about D.C. and ****does not end up telling him. I thought that scene was sad. I sort of redid it with the conversation in this chapter except it is after Blue Bird when they get back to Austin.**

**I am still working on "Our Train of Thoughts." I came up with some chapters for this new story.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2-Settling into Normal

Chapter 2-Settling into Normal

**I am going along with a lot of the spoilers for the new season with this story. I know that Fischer (Emily Swallow)will not be back for the next season. I am working around with that idea of her leaving. I know there will be a new agent as well being introduced. **

**Disclaimer:Don't own the Mentalist. Bruno Heller does. **

Lisbon came back from her memory from two weeks ago after arriving back to Austin. She was observing the scene of Kim Fischer saying goodbye to all the colleagues in the middle of the FBI building. Two weeks before she had found out Kim had gotten a promotion to the New York City office. During the time Lisbon knew her she had become good friends with the agent. At first it was hard but eventually she realized she enjoyed working with her.

_The day after arriving back from Miami,she was talking to Fischer during a girl's night at a restaurant. They were sitting across from the table from one another. _

"_I have to say I am completely surprised at the turn of events. A few days ago you were leaving us to take a job in D.C. and with Agent Pike. Now you're staying here in Austin." Fischer narrated. _

"_I know, but I just couldn't leave. I realized it was a mistake. The entire relationship with Pike was a lie."Lisbon admitted._

"_You couldn't leave Jane. I heard about it." Fischer stated. Lisbon knew what Fischer was referring to._

"_Yes. You were right about Jane and I at the first case I had with you. The one with Abel Schneiderman and Defiance. It was not how you thought though. We had feelings for each other. We just took a long time to admit them to ourselves. Really, we couldn't mostly because of that difficult time." Lisbon admitted hoping Fischer would know what she was describing. It was because of Red John. She remembered when Fischer asked about her and Jane being involved and was offended at the time._

"_Yes. I understand." Fischer replied knowingly. "I am very happy for you and Jane. I really didn't think Pike and you matched anyway. I always held out for you and Jane actually." _

"_Yes. I realize now that Pike was too perfect and he too pushy." Lisbon explained and paused, then continued."He pressured me to go to D.C. And he arranged for a job I didn't really want. And on top of that he was going to pressure me into marriage. He was moving too fast in the relationship." Lisbon confessed. _

"_I wouldn't want to be pressured into that either. I'm glad you came to your senses." Fischer admitted. _

"_Me too. I don't like how I became now. I wasn't myself." Lisbon admitted. _

" _It's not going to be announced until tomorrow, but I'll tell you now. I'll be leaving Austin headquarters because I got a promotion in New York. I'll be leaving in two weeks." Fischer explained._

"_Congratulations, Kim. We will miss you." Lisbon stated._

"Hey, are you going to miss her?" Jane asked from behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. It felt good have to his touches again.

"Yes, I am. She came to be a pretty good friend." Lisbon admitted. She enjoyed being in Fischer's company after a while even though it started off rocky.

"Let's hope a lovesick fool don't try to stop her plane from leaving." Jane laughed referring to his own stunt he had done two weeks before. He now went beside her and took her hand.

"Like who?" Lisbon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Ted from accounting." Jane admitted.

"What!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"He brings her coffee. He has had a crush on her since we started working." Jane admitted.

"Oh, really?"

"I'm kidding about that."

Soon Kim came up to them. "I will miss you two. But Lisbon I still don't know how you controlled Jane." Jane looked at Lisbon for an answer and smirked.

"I didn't most of the time. I still don't know." Lisbon smiled.

"She now has ways to control me." Jane grinned.

"I did not need to hear that." Kim smirked and shook her head.

Lisbon turned to him and glared at him and hit him in the arm. He grinned anyway. "She loves me."

"You two are adorable." Fischer smiled. "It's going be pretty dull now once I move without the excitement of never knowing what Jane is up to when solving a case."

"You can always call me and I will keep you up to date on what he's doing." Lisbon admitted.

They each hugged Kim goodbye. "Just a couple of weeks ago you were doing the same thing, Lisbon." Fischer realized saying to Lisbon. "You stayed."

"I know. Plans changed." Lisbon admitted.

A little later towards the end of the day in the briefing room, Abbott was going to make an annoucement. Jane and Lisbon sat by each other. Cho was on the other side of Lisbon.

"Next week we will be getting a new addition to our team here in Austin as well as a new promotion." He paused and looked at Cho. "Congratulations, Kimball Cho. You will be taking Fischer's position as head special agent of your team. Good luck handling Jane." Abbott looked at Jane.

Jane turned and looked at Cho. " Yes, good luck handling me." He grinned. Cho just stared at him.

"Anyway, continuing, Michelle Vega, a new graduate will be joining us on Monday. I hope all of you can welcome her with open arms." Abbott finished. Everyone departed from the room except for Jane and Lisbon and Cho.

"A new agent. What do you think about that, Lisbon?" Jane asked Lisbon getting up. Lisbon got up as well as Cho. He left in another direction.

"A new person is fine. The only thing is I will have to explain how you work. More than likely, she will be going by the rules." Lisbon explained. "She just graduated and that is what she will be taught."

"I bet we'll get along fine with her." Jane smiled walking. She was walking along side.

"Don't push your luck, Jane." Lisbon admitted. "I was exactly like her wanting to go by the rules when I graduated from the police academy."

"We haven't met her yet. We don't know." Jane said.

"Trust me. She will be." Lisbon admitted.

"Okay, boss. We need groceries."

Lisbon was surprised at how domestic they had become in the last two weeks. She had luckily found a house to buy, since she had sold her previous one before planning to go to D.C. Her things were kept in storage and she cancelled her moving truck before the case in Miami. The one that Jane took out from the cold cases. She stayed with Jane in the airstream the first week and he helped with the house hunt. It was okay for that week even though the Airstream was not her favorite but it did not matter because Jane was there. She remembered househunting.

_Lisbon again was burdened with the chore of househunting_ _after changing her mind about_ l_eaving to D.C. because Jane finally confessed his love for her. Couldn't he have said something sooner? _

_Her thoughts were interrupted. "So, are you ready, Teresa?" Jane asked looking at the house before them-a nice tradional style with two floors. The realtor was unlocking the door. "Ms. Lisbon, are you ready to look at this gorgeous house.?" _

"_Yes, I am." Lisbon answered to Jane and the realtor. He took her hand and led into the house._

"_There are four bedrooms, a fire place in the living room. A large kitchen. I will show you around." The realtor said. _

"_Are you sure about this?" Lisbon questioned looking inside the house. She looked at the fireplace and high ceilings and arch doorways and four bedrooms as they were guided in the rooms. _

"_This is the house you gravitated towards in the ad." Jane admitted. "It's quite a nice house if I may so." He observed the house. _

"_I know but I wasn't thinking practically. I was fantasizing." Lisbon admitted. _

"_Does everything have to be practical? Fantasizing is fine." Jane continued observing. "I really like it too. Helping you in the househunt is the least I can do since I was a sloth in asking you to stay." _

"_You're comparing yourself to a sloth?" Lisbon grinned wonderly. _

"_Yes. It's a South American animal that's extremely slow and they sleep 15-18 hours a day and only active breifly." Jane explaining one of his random facts she assumed he got from nature shows he enjoyed. _

"_That comparison sounds about right." Lisbon teased smiling. "You do sleep on the couch a lot." _

"_Hey! I don't sleep that long!" _

"_You made the comparison." Lisbon smiled._

_They contiued looking at the house. They looked at the living room with the fireplace. _

"_I love the fireplace!" Lisbon exclaimed looking at it. _

_Then they went into the fairly large kitchen. "Though the kitchen is bigger than I need it. I'm certainly not a gourmet chef." _

"_Well, it's nice. I will do the cooking for you." Jane grinned at her observing the kitchen. _

"_You're a gourmet chef?" Lisbon asked._

"_Well, I certainly know my way in the kitchen. I'm a man of many talents." Jane grinned. _

"_I'm sure you are." _

_The realtor came up to them. "You seem to like this house? You look like such a great couple. How long have you been married?"_

"_W're not married. We've known each other 10 years." Lisbon stated. _

"_Yes we do love it. We are a couple though."Jane admitted._

"_We will take it." Lisbon finally said after looking over the house. She really did love it. Jane seemed to love it. Instantly, she realized she said we instead of I. In a way she was looking for a house for her and Jane. She knew he would be staying there as well._

Grocery shopping was an experience in itself. He knew about different foods to get. She had never been one to cook. She had done some for her brothers but nothing to complicated. It was hard to stick to a routine and cook a meal with the job she had so she relied on takeout and TV dinners. Since she bought the house, Jane made sure of keeping it loaded with food. He was always reading different recipes and knew some as well. When shopping he knew what foods to get. Of course he always got eggs for breakfast. She wondered how he knew. She did figure it was because of Angela.

She appreciated a man that cooked and Jane was an excellent cook. That night after grocery shopping he cooked lasagne, garlic bread, and a salad. Later after dinner they were sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"That was the best lasagne I've ever tasted." Lisbon smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I'm glad you approve." Jane admitted grinning.

"You are a man of many talents. You deserve thanks" She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back. He smiled at that.

"I remembered one time I cooked dinner to catch a killer. It was Eddie Russo's murder." Jane confessed.

"Oh, yes. That was a few years ago." Lisbon remembered.

"It was his wife. She didn't like the red sauce and pineapple on pizza." Jane described. "You were grumpy I didn't give you a birthday present right away."

"You ended up getting me a pony." Lisbon smiled remembering the thought. He put a bow on her office door and opened it revealing a pony in her office. How he got it in there she always wondered? She was thrilled because that was one of her childhood wishes that he somehow knew. His smile was priceless that day and her delight in the gift showed.

"Which reminds me where is that pony? I remember your reaction. Your smile was priceless."

"I couldn't very well keep it in my apartment at the time. I gave it to a petting zoo outside of Sacramento for them to take care of for me."

"That's good to know." Jane admitted.

After a while she decided she laid down her head against Jane's chest. He took her hand. They were now settling into the new normal.

**I had just watched "Red Sauce" before writing the end dialogue. It was in my mind. I loved when he got Lisbon a pony at the end. In this one he had cooked the victim's wife dinner.**

**Reviews are Appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3-New Agent on the Block

Chapter 3-New Agent on the Block

**This chapter I'm introducing the new Agent, Michelle Vega. I'm not sure how she will be in the show but I know she goes by the rules and wants to impress superiors and is ambitious and she does not have a personal life I know from spoilers. This may or may not be how she is but this is how I imagine her. I just thought it would be fun to try writing her and how she reacts to Jane. Thanks for the follows and favorites and reviews.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Anything**

Lisbon woke up Monday morning and noticed Jane's arms around her waist. He had made that into a habit. He said he was protecting her at night. She knew he still had his fears of something happening to her but had gotten better. The first time they had slept together was at the Blue Bird the night of the day she had come into the TSA holding room. It was as if they had done it for years.

She turned her head and saw him sleeping. She enjoyed watching him sleep. She had done so for years when he slept on the couch at the CBI. She knew they would have to get up. Luckily, during the weekend there were no calls for cases. They were able to enjoy the weekend. Now it was Monday and they would have to get up.

"Jane." She lift her right arm and and took her hand and put on his bare shoulder and nudged it.

"Mmm" He said with a muffled reply and moved his head with his eyes closed. His hair in a mess of curls.

"Jane. We have to get up for work." Lisbon said again. She took her arms and and tried to lift his one arm up. He did not want to let go.

"Not. . Do. There. No. Cases." He muffled an answer again slowly one word at a time refusing to wake up.

"We have to go, Patrick. There's things to do." Lisbon pointed out using his first name. That would get his attention. "Besides, I need to go to you let go of me for one second?"

She was still getting used to calling him by his first name instead of Jane. That's who he was for 12 years to her. The transition from calling her Lisbon to Teresa had been easier for him. He really started to use her name more ever since his use on the plane, though he used Lisbon at work. She remembered him telling her that.

"_Teresa, now that we're a couple you can call me Patrick. I would love it if you did." _

"_It may take a while to get used to it, though. I will try, Patrick."_

"_Good."_

His eyes opened instantly and he produced a smile at the use of his first name. He unwrapped his arms from her body. "You called me Patrick. I'll get ready." He smiled once again and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lisbon got up from the bed. "Today we meet the new agent." Then headed towards the bathroom. Then went out of the bathroom and went to get dressed in her black pants, black jacket, and green shirt after taking a shower. Jane got dressed in his suit and his tropical shirt.

Coming into the office Lisbon was nervous about the new agent. She would of course be younger, maybe in her 20s. She was not sure how the new agent would react to working with Jane. She wondered if Abbott had given the girl some heads up on how Jane worked when she was accepted the job. She and Jane saw all the agents gathered in the briefing area and they immediately sat down in two empty chairs. Cho was beside the chairs.

"Hey, Cho." Jane greeted the Korean agent. "You okay. You're anxious."

"Hi, Jane." Cho looked at both of them in a nervous matter. Lisbon noticed Cho's demeaner ever since they got back to Austin was of a confused nature like he never expected them to be in a relationship. She knew it could not have been because of his promotion. He was ready for that.

"Are you ready to meet the new agent?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes, I heard she knows weaponry and combat. Those are her focus."

Soon Abbott came up to the front along with a young woman Lisbon assumed was the new agent. "Hello, everyone, I would like to welcome Michelle Vega." An hispanic girl in her middle-late 20s stood up. She was wearing a black pant suit and white button down shirt with her black hair in a tight bun.

"Hello, I look forward to working with all of you." Vega said seriously.

After her introduction Abbott and Vega came over to Lisbon, Jane, and Cho.

"Michelle, I would like to introduce you to our consultant Patrick Jane and Agents Teresa Lisbon and Kimball Cho. You will be working with them."Abbott said.

"Very nice to meet you." Michelle shook their hands "I'm so excited to start this job."

"Pleasure to meet you, Michelle. I look forward to it." Jane said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Lisbon said.

"Yes. Good to meet you, Vega." Cho greeted.

The rest of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon was uneventful. No cases had been called in that day. . Most of the agents still had some paperwork to work on regarding the previous case. Jane, however was bored, since he never took part in the paperwork. He would walk around the office and try to bug people, Lisbon noticed. He went to the breakroom and got his tea. She knew he needed to use his mind.

"Jane as much as we all love you especially me. You're driving everyone crazy wandering around." Lisbon stated following him in the breakroom.

"Okay. I know, I know I am. It's driving me crazy not having anything."

Later in the afternoon, Lisbon was finishing up some reports from case at her desk. Jane was laying on his couch.

"You may want to look busy doing something."Lisbon stated looking at him from her desk across from his couch. "Maybe help share my paperwork." She looked at him. "At least appear to be."

"Nah, I am doing something." Jane refused. "You still have all that paperwork to do. You're not the boss anymore."

"Yes, I do. At least I don't have to fill out the paperwork with what you do. Cho has to deal with that now." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he will throughly enjoy it." Jane grinned. He put his arms behind his head on the couch arm. "Are you wanting to impress the new agent?"

"It wouldn't hurt for her to have a good impression of us." Lisbon admitted.

"Ah, so that's why you're doing paperwork you don't really want to do." Jane realized.

"I'm doing it because I have to get it done." Lisbon seriously stated. "I'm going to the ladies room." Lisbon got up from her desk and headed towards the restrooms.

"Enjoy!" Jane called out.

"Figure out something to do!" Lisbon called back. Jane grinned then. Jane loved they were back to being normal bantering of course with the added pleasure of being a couple now.

Soon Jane noticed from the room, Michelle Vega coming towards Lisbon's desk. She was carrying a folder and a booklet labeled FBI Rules. She saw Jane on the couch and walked and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Vega asked looking at him confusedly and sternly.

"What I usually do when I'm at the office." Jane replied noticing her turning his head.

"You're laying on a couch doing nothing." Vega stared at him.

"Yes, I know. We don't have a case today." Jane admitted looking at Vega.

"According to the FBI rulebook, agents are supposed to be busy at all times during the work day." Vega stated looking at Jane back. Reading out of the handbook she was carrying.

"I'm not an agent so I haven't had the pleasure of reading the FBI rulebook." Jane retorted. "I think to keep busy."

"Okay, why are you the only person with a couch? This isn't a living room. It's an office." Vega questioned observing his couch.

"I think better on a couch." Jane replied. "It makes this office more homey and comfortable. It's so white and cold here." He looked around the room with white walls and glass windows.

"An office is not supposed to be comfortable."

"For me it does." Jane admitted. "You're a overachiever, you want to please authority figures, you have always done it. You don't really have a personal life." He observed her standing in front of him.

"How did you know that?"Vega asked surprised.

"That's what I do here. I observe people and look at the details of the scene."Jane described. "You're focused on rules. You seem stiff for a young woman such as yourself."

"I want to succeed. I have no time for frivilous things."

Lisbon soon came back to her desk. " Hello, Michelle. Are you finding your way in the office?"

"Yes, I am. I'm having a delightful conversation with your partner." Vega looked at Lisbon.

"I'm sure." Lisbon said shaking her head positively looking at Jane. "Are there any questions?"

"Why does he have a couch and nobody else does? Is it fair?" Vega complained.

"I answered that already!" Jane exclaimed.

"He's a special case. Though it is a good question." Lisbon looked at Jane. She remembered his terms list and one of his demands was having a couch.

"According to the rulebook all agents have a desk and computer. No special privileges are allowed. Certainly a couch shouldn't be allowed." Vega elaborated.

"I also said I'm not an agent." Jane said still laying. "Those rules don't apply to me."

"Oh, really. Special privileges only apply to you. Why are you so special?" Vega asked.

"Well, I close cases." Jane admitted proudly. "The FBI needs me." _Yeah, to be their slave for five years. Lisbon here makes it more bearable. _Jane thought to himself.

"He does." Lisbon admitted.

"Well, I better get going.I will see you later." Vega walked away.

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other quizzically. Jane laughed.

"What's so funny, Jane?" Lisbon asked going up to him.

"Didn't you see? She's a walking rulebook. This will be interesting." He grinned. "She told me according to the rules agents are to be busy at all times and I'm doing nothing."

"You are doing nothing." Lisbon looked at him.

"If we have a case, I wouldn't be." Jane pointed out.

" She's in for a culture shock when she works with you." Lisbon giggled.

"This will be fun." Jane smiled sneakily.

"Don't do anything to traumatize the poor girl. We don't want her to run away." Lisbon scolded.

"I won't I promise. Can we go home now? It's close to five." Jane begged.

"Yes, I hope we have a case soon." Lisbon packed up her things and grabbed her purse. Jane got up from the couch and followed. "You being bored is not good."

"Because I've been waiting for what I've wanted to do all day that I can't do. To kiss you." Jane said sneakily and winked at her.

"We can't do it because we're at work." Lisbon said seriously then laughed. "And besides Cho is still recovering. I still can't believe Cho thought of us as brother and sister."

"I know. After Abbott mentioned that to us, I couldn't hardly look at Cho for a couple days after we came back." Jane admitted laughing.

They went in the elevator. They pushed the button for the ground floor. Jane looked and turned towards Lisbon. "Teresa, can I please have a kiss now?"

"We can't do that in the elevator. I've told you that many times since we got back." Lisbon scolded. "Can't you wait?"

"No. Please, Teresa, please!" Jane begged.

"Now, you're acting like a child. God, Jane. You are impossible, sometimes." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I've been patient, I've been extremely good."Jane begged again for the affection.

"Unlike when we got back. I didn't think you would ever stop. Fine. We can." Lisbon agreed. It was a no win battle.

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Soon the the elevator door opened and Michelle Vega appeared and went inside. She noticed the button pushed to the main floor.

"Okay, excuse me." She noticed the affection and went between the two. They broke apart when they saw her. Lisbon blushed and stood away from Jane. He looked around the ceiling holding in a laugh.

"This is not professional conduct for adults at work to behave like teenagers. I saw enough behavior like that in college." Vega said still looking forward not looking either of them in the eye.

"Well, professional is not in my vocabulary, sorry to say." Jane quipped.

Lisbon leaned over to Jane's ear and whispered. "This is why we shouldn't make out in the elevator. She's right, it's not professional."

"Are you two dating? I never imagined partners to be in such a relationship. According to the rulebook that kind of relationship is not advised." Vega stated seriously.

"Yes, we are. Does everything you say have to be according to the FBI rulebook?" Jane admitted annoyingly.

"I apologize you had to see that, Michelle. He's been bored all day. We haven't had a case."Lisbon confessed. "You are right, it's not professional." Lisbon apologized.

They finally got to the bottom floor. Michelle exited and did not say anymore.

"I've known that girl for one day. I'm already annoyed." Jane complained getting out of the elevator. Lisbon followed him.

"You have to be nice to her. We'll be working with her. She doesn't know any better. That's what she was taught." Lisbon explained walking as they headed towards the entrance.

"She didn't seem too nice to us spouting rules to us. Most people would say nothing." Jane whined he said as he opened the door for Lisbon. She walked out smiling at the nice gesture. He followed her out.

"I know. She will just have to get used to us after a while." Lisbon took out her car key and key fob and pushed the unlock button. They entered her car and drove out.

**Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter will be a beginning of a case. I didn't start a case right away because I wanted to introduce Vega in this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4-Getting to Know Jane

Chapter 4-Getting to Know Jane

**This chapter is Jane and Lisbon going with Vega to the crime scene and questioning the victim's girlfriend. Vega gets to see how Jane works during questioning.**

**Disclaimer:Don't Own Anything**

Lisbon's phone rang at 6:00 in the morning. She instantly sprang up. She noticed Jane was not in the bed. She figured he was awake with his insomiac tendencies. She picked up her phone on the table next to the bed. She answered.

"Hello." She answered sleepily.

"Lisbon, we have caught a case in downtown Austin by the western store. I need you and Jane there immediately. Vega will meet you there." Abbott explained.

"We'll be there, Abbott." Lisbon answered and hung up. She saw Jane in the doorway with a white t-shirt and boxer shirts and his blond hair sticking up.

"We have a case, Jane." Lisbon said looking at him in the doorway. "Abbott called."

"Good." Jane responded. The two soon got dressed.

Jane and Lisbon arrived at the crime scene. Vega was there as well. She greeted them.

"Hello, Abbott wanted me to come with you to observe."

"Alright." Lisbon stated.

"I want to apologize for what I said in the elevator yesterday. I admit I was jealous." Vega paused looking at Jane and Lisbon. "When I got home I was happy to see some love. The reason I got so rigid was I just had a fight on the phone with my mom. I was taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted., Michelle. I understand." Lisbon admitted. "I know it was a shock. Normally we wait till we get to my house, but this one here was too impatient."Lisbon pointed to Jane and rolled her eyes. He grinned.

"Yes, apology accepted." Jane noticed Vega looking over at Cho. "Have you talked to Cho?" Jane said looking over at Cho a few feet away who was interviewing the man who found the body. "Maybe he would join you in the elevator." Jane winked and grinned looking at Vega. She blushed at what he said.

Lisbon noticed. "Jane! Don't embarrass her! We have to get back to the case now." She stated seriously.

The forensics team were already there. One of them came up to them. "The victim is a 32 year old male. The coroner thinks he died around 2 am. He was shot in the chest. His name is Michael Wright."

Jane instantly went over to the body. The man was wearing a suit and tie. He had dark brown hair. Jane leaned down and began observing the body. "He's a lawyer. He has a faint smell of cheap whiskey."

Vega began watching him. "How did you know he's a lawyer? He could be any businessman."

"His posture and hair reveals it plus his business card says Michael Wright Attourney at Law." Jane explained looking up and then pointed to the card by the body. He got up.

"He must have been meeting someone." Lisbon guessed.

"At two am?" Vega questioned. She kept away.

Lisbon noticed. "Have you been out in the field before?"

"No, not too much. Just practice with dummies." Vega admitted. "I am very excited for the field work."

"You will get used to it." Lisbon stated.

Later in the morning they visited Michael Wright's girlfriend house.

"We ususally visit and question the victim's family and friends." Lisbon explained going up to the large house. It appeared to be like a mansion. She knocked on the door. Soon a a very blond, skinny woman came out. She was wearing a very tight low cut dress and wearing peeptoe heels. She appeared to be very busty.

"Are you selling something?" the woman asked wth a high pitch voice. She noticed the two agents and consultant.

"No, we're not. I am Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is Agent Michelle Vega and this is Patrick Jane, consultant. We are from the FBI." Lisbon introduced pointing to Vega and Jane.

"Hello." Jane said.

"Oh, is something wrong? I'm not a criminal. Well, maybe a few unpaid parking tickets! Sorry."

"You don't appear to be." Jane quipped.

"Are you Michael Wright's girlfriend?"Lisbon questioned seriously looking at the woman.

"Yes, I am Sally Peppercorn. What may I do for you?" Sally questioned.

"Michael was murdered last night."Lisbon admitted. "We would like to ask you some questions."

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! That can't be! It's so awful! I tried calling." Sally began crying. "Come in. Of course." Sally said leading them in a very elaborate living room with light pink sofas and chairs.

The agents and Jane took seats on one of the couches. Sally took a seat in a chair across. She was still crying.

"We could come back again, if you're too upset." Lisbon stated noticing the tears.

"No, it's fine. So, what happened?" Sally asked wiping her tears with her manicured fingers.

"He was found downtown and was shot in the chest."

"Do you know who did it?" Sally asked still with tears.

"That's why we're here. To investigate his murder." Vega stated looking at Sally.

"We don't know yet." Jane said getting up and started looking around the room. He looked around at the pictures of Sally and Michael. He listened carefully to the conversation.

"Where were you last night?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, I was out with a few of my friends. You know, a girls night. We went to an Italian resturant. I don't really remember the name." Sally described.

"Can we have a list of your friends?" Lisbon asked.

"Of course. Rachel Owens, Dolly Hanson, and Debbie Clark." Sally listed. Lisbon wrote down the names.

"Thank you. Do you know where Michael was?" Lisbon asked again.

"Oh, he was with a client. I know you might think he was with a woman but I know he wasn't. I saw the man before I left for dinner." Sally explained. "I don't know where they went."

"Do you happen to know his name?" Lisbon continued.

"I never caught it. He never really shared the info on his clients. You know, privacy stuff." Sally stopped then continued. "He wouldn't tell me anyway. I'm a huge gossip."

"Is there anyone that would want to harm him?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I know he had some issues with clients. He got along with most people."Sally explained. "He was a very caring person. Very romantic too."

"Did you kill Michael?" Jane blurted out standing up. Vega threw her mouth open in surprise. Lisbon did not react. She was used to his sudden blurts. Vega, however would not be, she realized. She should have given her some heads up about his way of questioning. She still did know if Abbott said anything.

Sally's mouth dropped as well. "Of course not!I love him! Why would you ask that?" Sally said angrily.

"Well, you have been having an affair. You look guilty. Your face says it." Jane accused. Vega still shocked.

"No, I haven't. How could you say that?" Sally appalled at Jane's accusation. "I loved Michael."

"Well, it's obvious. You have freshly manicured nails as well as a pedicure." Jane explained pointing to Sally's fake finger nails and painted toes.

"Well, yes. But that's what I do every month!" Sally admitted.

"You also recently had some, well work done on your..." Jane described and dropped off turning to the other women. _This is not the appropriate time to notice a woman's assets. _Lisbon thought. Lisbon glared at him. Vega was still shocked at his way of questioning. "Never mind."

"What kind of ridiculous person do you have here, Agent Lisbon!" Sally yelled. "He's extremely rude!

"I apologize, Sally. He doesn't mean to be so abrupt." Lisbon apologized.

"May I use your restroom?" Jane asked sheepishly.

"It's down the hall!" Sally yelled.

Jane went down the hall and appeared to turn into the bathroom. Then sneaked off to Sally's bedroom. He looked through the closet, and drawers. He looked under the bed. He looked in the drawer and found a ticket with her name on it and another ticket with another name. A male's name, Jonathon Carter. He slipped the tickets in the inside of his jacket and went to the bathroom and appeared coming out.

"Thank you, Sally." Jane said. Sally only glared at him.

Lisbon said. She then looked at Jane coming out. She knew he was snooping in Sally's room. She would have to talk to him. She can only imagine how Vega was doing witnessing Jane's method of questioning and observing.

"Well, thank you for your time, Sally. We may have to come for more questions."

"Of course, Agent Lisbon. Promise you won't bring _him_ again!" Sally pointed at Jane and glared at him. He only grinned.

They left the house and stood in the lane.

"What was that? You riled her up!" Vega asked Jane. He was pacing around with his hands in pockets.

"She was having an affair. It was clear. She looked guilty about something." Jane admitted pointing his finger up.

"That's not how you question people!" Vega exclaimed. "Besides, rich women like that do those things."

"That's how I do it." Jane declared. "Oh, and here's proof." He showed the plane tickets to the agents.

"Did you steal Sally Peppercorn's tickets? You searched her room without permission!" Vega exclaimed fuming, her face red.

"Yes. I borrowed it though. I will return them." Jane admitted.

"You need a warrant to search her house or ask permission. That's what the rulebook says!" Vega exclaimed. Her eyes wide with anger.

"Well, like I said yesterday. I haven't read your rulebook. This is how I work." Jane stated.

"Vega, can I talk to you alone?" Lisbon stated. She will have to explain Jane to the young agent. This will not be easy. "Jane, I need to talk to her."

Lisbon led Vega aside the lane.

"Okay." He turned away going up to the vehicle and getting inside the passenger seat.

"Yes, Agent Lisbon." Vega stated.

"I should've warned you about Jane before. I apologize." Lisbon said concerningly. She felt bad for not saying anything earlier to Vega. She wondered how much Abbott had told Vega about Jane.

"What do you mean warn?" Vega asked.

"Jane operates differently than the agents. He doesn't exactly go by the rules." Lisbon explained.

"Why is he working with the FBI?" Vega questioned.

"Well, it's a long story. I'm sure you will hear about it eventually." Lisbon told. "As you can see he's very observant with people. He closes cases. You will see." Lisbon explained trying to fix the situation.

"Okay. You seem like such a good honest agent. How do you put up with him?"

"Good question. I myself am still figuring that out. I've worked with him 10 years in the CBI in Sacramento and I am used to his ways of solving cases." Lisbon admitted.

"Oh, okay. You've been dating him that long?"

"No, we've only been dating two weeks. It's complicated." Lisbon stated. She not want to go into the details.

"I prefer to go by the rules. So, will there be more surprises with Jane?" Vega asked.

"Yes." Lisbon confessed. Vega will be in for a culture shock,that was for sure. This was only the tip of the iceberg with Jane. The two women agents went back in the car. Lisbon in the driver seat and Vega in the back seat. No one said a word the rest of the way back to the FBI headquarters.

Later Jane and Lisbon were riding in the FBI vehicle. They were on their way to interview one of Sally's friends.

"So, you got from Sally having manicure and a pedicure and plastic surgery that she was having an affair?" Lisbon asked driving.

"Yes. She's guilty. I could tell. I showed you the ticket."

"Of course you would notice she had work done. You're a man." Lisbon stated rolling her eyes. "We need to return the ticket."

"Alright. I will. She did it to impress other men." Jane explained. "Besides, I prefer real ones especially yours." Jane looked at her grinning.

Lisbon looked at him wandering eyes and a bemused look. "Okay, this is an inapproriate conversation during work hours."

"You started it!" Jane grinned. "We're the only ones here."

"You were the one that noticed the woman's assets and called her out on it!" Lisbon exclaimed stopping at a red light. "You prefer mine instead of hers." The light turned green and she continued on driving.

"Of course. Why do you think I bought those low cut dresses for you for the art con?"

"You didn't appear to were worried about my acting skills the entire time."

"Of course I noticed. You just didn't notice me looking. Your acting skills have improved greatly, my dear." Jane admitted.

"I'm glad to hear. I thought Fischer and I were distractions for the thieves."

"Yes, that's true, but it was for me too. You were gorgeous in those dresses by the way." Jane grinned finally admitting what he thought about Lisbon in the dresses.

"Now you tell me, three months later!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to say. I will say I had to muster up all the biofeedback tricks not to respond to your sexiness." Jane grinned looking at her.

"And look what happened,I dated Marcus Pike for three months and nearly moved with him to D.C."Lisbon reminded.

"Because I didn't tell you how I felt about you until two weeks ago."

"Right. I'm glad you finally said something even if it was last minute."

"You know, Teresa, the reason I had you pose as my girlfriend during the art con was I wanted you to be that. I just didn't know how to say it."

"Well, you got your wish. I'm your girlfriend." Lisbon smiled.

"I love you more for your personality, of course. I'm not that shallow."

"I know. " Lisbon admitted. "Back to business, because this conversation is getting quite inappropriate. I had to explain to Vega how you work differently than the agents."

"That I don't go by the rules and have crazy schemes to catch the killer." Jane stated, then continued. "You started the conversation, may I remind you."

"I know I did. I didn't tell her about your schemes yet. I did mention I was used to you and we worked together at the CBI. I didn't say anything about why."

"She will just have to get used to me." Jane stated. Lisbon turned into the driveway.

**Reviews are appreciated. I read in a spoiler that Cho could be getting a romantic interest and possibly Vega would be the one. I couldn't help but put that as a possibility with Jane's comment to her in the beginning of the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5-OJT with Jane

Chapter 5

OJT with Jane

**This is Vega going out to a questioning with Jane. This chapter is mostly from their point of views. Cho and Lisbon go out to a questioning together also. This chapter is longer than I anticipated. **

**Thanks for follows, reviews, and favorites once again**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything. Just using my imagination for season 7 Mentalist**

Abbott saw Lisbon walking down the hall in the morning after she and Jane arrived. She was on her way back from the break room getting her coffee. "Lisbon, may I have a word?"

"Is something wrong? Jane and I have been keeping our relationship professional as much as we can. Well, as much as Jane can."

"That's not what I want to talk about. I want you and Cho to talk to the employees at Michael's firm downtown. I want Jane and Vega to talk to one of Sally's friends, Dolly Hanson. He looked at the list."

"Sir, is that a wise idea? Vega is not used to Jane's methods. She was quite surprised at his questioning with Sally Peppercorn."

"I think it will be good for him to work with her. She needs to get used to him." Abbott confessed.

"Alright. If you say so." Lisbon said with a worried look starting to head down the hall.

"Oh, Lisbon. Go ahead and join Cho. He's waiting downstairs. I will let Jane know where you're at."

Lisbon went in the break room and grabbed a styrofoam cup and poured the coffee and put a lid on it and headed towards the elevator. This will be interesting. In a way she was looking forward to Vega's experience with Jane.

Lisbon arrived on the main floor and saw Cho waiting in the lobby area. "Hey, Lisbon. You're coming with me."

"Yes, Cho. Jane has to go with Vega to Dolly Hanson's house."

"Vega's in for a surprise."

"She already went with Jane and I to Sally's house. She was very surprised at Jane's questioning." Lisbon confessed heading out the door towards the parking lot. Cho followed and went to the FBI vehicle. "She's not used to him yet. I'm worried how she'll handle going alone with Jane."

"You're not worried about Jane?" Cho said as he opened the car door and got inside the driver's side. Lisbon went to the passenger side and opened the door and got in and put on the seatbelt.

"Well, yes. She'll probably yell at him again. That's what she did and remind him of the rules. She does have a lot of experience to learn that not everything in this job goes by a rulebook. I certainly learned that after meeting Jane. I was just like her." Lisbon admitted. "Now that I think about it, I think it is a wise decision to throw her out in the world with Jane."

"I agree. It's a lesson everyday.I am happy you stayed, Lisbon."Cho admitted. "Besides, I wasn't looking forward to the aftermath of Jane being without you running wild and who knows what else." It was true, Cho did not want to experience a depressed Jane missing Lisbon. He knew that Lisbon was the one that could keep Jane somewhat in line and somewhat stable. Jane listened to her and relied on her. Cho had noticed Jane during the Pike time; he did seem sad. Seeing them together was a surprise at first, but now realized they needed each other. He had to admit that he did not notice them like Abbott noticed and Abbott explained what he saw during the night at Bird Bird. Then again Jane was an expert at hiding his true emotions, and that is why he did not see Jane and Lisbon as anything more than friends. During the years, he paid more attention to Rigsby and VanPelt and their love life than Jane and Lisbon. He supposed another reason he did not notice was that Lisbon was his boss and he did not think about her personal life. Now he could just be her friend.

"I know. I'm glad I stayed too." Lisbon smiled thinking about Jane. She had been worried about how Jane would fare without her. Lisbon was the stable force that kept Jane grounded. She really should have realized that she would not have handled being without him. It was hard being without him two years, even though she had the letters sent by him.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at MichaelWright's Firm downtown. Cho and Lisbon got out of the car and headed in the firm. Inside they instantly saw the secretary who appeared to be crying.

"May I help you?" The secretary looked up.

"My name is Agent Teresa Lisbon."

"Agent Kimball Cho. We're from the FBI. We want to ask you some questions."

"Alright, is this about Michael?"

"Yes." Cho responded.

"Alright. Have a seat." The secretary pointed to the chairs in the waiting area. Lisbon and Cho sat in the seats. The secretary pulled out a seat as well.

"What's your name?" Lisbon asked.

"Sandra Cummings." The secretary admitted.

"Where were you the night Michael was killed?" Cho asked.

"Well, I was at home with my husband, Sam." Sandra confessed.

"Sally said that Michael was with a client the night he died." Lisbon stated.

"Yes, he was. He was having a dinner meeting." Sandra admitted.

"Do you recall the name of the client?" Cho asked.

"Yes, I do. Hector Garcia. It's in his schedule. I scheduled the meeting actually. I do that at times." Sandra confessed.

"Was there any problems with Michael and his clients? Sally mentioned there might have been some." Lisbon questioned.

"Not anything specific I recall."

"How was Michael that day? Anything unusual in his manner?"Lisbon asked.

"He acted as calm as normal in the morning and early afternoon; however, towards the end of the day he was on edge. I assumed he was nervous about the dinner meeting."

"He's normally calm?"

"Yes, he doesn't get worked up when meeting a client. I thought it was unusual for him to act that way. Nervous, I mean." Sandra admitted.

"Thank you for your information. We may have to ask more questions at a later time." Cho concluded. Cho and Lisbon got up and excited the firm and went in the car.

"So, what do you think about Sandra?" Cho asked

"She's telling the truth." We'll have to get a hold of Hector Garcia. He would be a suspect for sure." Lisbon stated.

"I'm happy for you and Jane. I was surprised, I admit. I know you two are important to each other."Cho confessed.

"I understand. He didn't exactly give anything away until recently." Lisbon confessed. "He seemed too agreeable with the Pike situation. He wouldn't say anything against it."

"When I told him you were leaving, he was clearly upset though. He asked about you in the middle of that questioning with the Tyler VanKamp murder." Cho admitted.

"And that is why he dug up the cold case in Florida and wrote the letter. To have time to say something."Lisbon realized. It was her fault. He ended up being the last to know because she was too afraid to tell him she was leaving so he planned the case in Florida.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Lisbon. Jane needed to say something sooner. It wasn't your fault. "

"The important thing though is that he did say something." She smiled remembering Jane coming on the plane once again and revealing his feelings.

"In a heroic romantic comedy way. Never would've thought I would call Jane 'heroic'. Crazy yes. Not heroic." Cho stated plainly.

A few minutes later after talking to Lisbon Abbott then headed towards Jane's couch. He saw Jane laying down on it with his hands behind the back. Jane saw him immediately and got up and sat down at the end. "What can I do for you, Dennis?"

"Jane, I want you and Vega to go talk to Sally's friend." Abbott said sternly looking at Jane.

"What is Lisbon doing?" Jane asked wondering where Lisbon was. He had not seen her since they came to work.

"She's going with Cho to question employees at Michael's firm. I want Michelle to get to know how you work. I know she's experienced some. Lisbon mentioned it." Abbott stated.

"Fine. Are you sure that's a good idea? She didn't exactly approve of my questioning." Jane asked.

"Yes. You need to learn how to work with her. You can be without Lisbon for a little while." Abbott finished then left.

Five minutes later, Jane noticed Vega coming up to his couch. This was going to be interesting, he thought. He might as well take control.

"Abbott wants me to go with you to Dolly Hanson's house." Vega stated seriously. She really did not want to go with Jane to a questioning again and especially without Lisbon. He had already offended Sally Peppercorn. Who knew what he was going to say to her friend?

"Alright, let's go. I'm driving." Jane grinned getting up and taking his car keys out of his pocket.

"Is that safe? I have a funny feeling about you driving." Vega said skeptically. She was afraid of his driving skills.

"I am a perfectly safe driver." Jane said walking towards the elevator. She followed. Soon they walked out into the FBI parking lot. Vega followed him wondering what vehicle was his. She had a feeling his car would be nontraditional, since he was an nontraditional man. She knew he did not dress like the agents. He wore what appeared to be old suits and tropical shirts and old brown shoes and he laid on a couch when they were in the office. She had not read anything about him yet, but knew he and Lisbon had worked together before as Lisbon mentioned it.

"Here we are." Jane stood in front of the Airstream.

"What is that?" Vega said with her mouth open in surprise. She looked at the large silver driving trailer in front of her that Jane was pointing to so proudly. She was right. He had an nontraditional vehicle.

"It's my vehicle. Isn't she a beauty?" Jane grinned. Vega looked at him with a disgusted look. _Was he seriously considering driving this monstrous vehicle to a questioning only a few miles away from someone's house?_ Vega thought.

"You've got to be kidding me! That looks like a sardine can on wheels." Vega complained.

"Don't say that, you might make it cry. The Airstream is very sensitive." Jane said in a offended tone.

"It's an inanimate object." Vega reminded. "We are only going 15 miles. We don't need to take _that _big thing. Isn't there another vehicle you can drive? A FBI vehicle?" Vega questioned and complained again pointing at the Airstream.

"No, there isn't. If you prefer to walk there, be my guest." Jane retorted annoyed. "This is what I'm taking, so I'll meet you there." He opened the door on the side and entered through into the driver's side. "Are you going to join me? If so close the door." This time he grinned. She looked at him with a worried look. "Fine. I'll go in." She called from the entrance. She entered the door on the side and closed the door and went into the passenger side.. "Is this safe?" She put the seat belt on.

"Of course." He turned on the engine. He carefully drove out of the parking lot and turned down the road.

"Promise you won't do any ridiculous accusations." Vega said seriously.

"I can't promise you that. That's how I work."

"You accused Sally Peppercorn of having an affair without knowing anything. You basically guessed based on her nails and an implant!" Vega exclaimed.

"My guesses are usually right. Her face said she was guilty."

"But you need hard evidence. That is what I was taught."

"I showed you hard evidence."

"That's another thing. You don't snoop in somebody's house and steal." Vega said seriously.

"That's how I have been doing it for years. I observe people. It's how I work, Vega. Cases are closed because of it."

"Lisbon told me you worked with her for 10 years in Sacramento at the CBI."

"Yes, I did and Cho too along with Grace VanPelt and Wayne Rigsby. Lisbon was the head agent of the team." Jane admitted but he did not want to go into the particular reason he worked there for now. She may eventually find out. She did not appear to know anything about him yet. It did not show in her face observing her.

"She was the boss of you?" Vega asked.

"Not really. She liked to think so." Jane smiled. "You have a military background, don't you?"

"How did you know that? You read my file?"

"No. You just have a military air about you and Cho mentioned were an expert at weaponry."

"Yes, I went to basic training and was in the service. Then I decided to go to FBI academy."

"Cho has a military background as well. Have you talked to him?" Jane asked.

"Not too much yet." Vega admitted.

"I think you will get along with Cho great." Jane smiled.

"Are you playing matchmaker? This is the second time you've asked if I have talked to Cho." Vega looked leerily.

"No. I just know he has a similar background."

They soon arrived at Dolly Hanson's house fifteen miles out of Austin. Jane parked the Airstream in the driveway. Both came out of the vehicle and walked up to the door. Vega knocked on the door. Soon a brunette woman came out.

"Hello, may I help you?" The woman looked at Vega and Jane.

"Are you Dolly Hanson?" Vega asked.

"Yes, I am. And you two?" The woman asked looking at them skeptically.

"I'm Agent Vega and this is consultant Patrick Jane. We're from the FBI." She showed her badge and Jane showed his.

"Hello." Jane responded.

"Oh, you're here about Michael's murder. Sally informed me the FBI came to her house and asked questions." Dolly responded.

"We would like to ask you some questions as well." Vega stated.

"Of course, come in." Dolly gesturing with her hand leading them into the living room. "Is there anything I can get you to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"No, thank you." Vega stated seriously. In her training she was advised not to accept anything when questioning.

"Tea would be great." Jane said enthusiastically.

"Of course, I'll go make it." Dolly said.

"You don't need to. I can make it." Jane volunteered starting his way towards the kitchen.

"Alright. The tea is in the cupboard above the sink. The kettle is on the stove." Dolly explained sitting down in a chair in the living room.

Vega immediately went up to Jane. "You can't just make tea in someone's house." Vega stated seriously.

"I have and I will. Besides, this will give you time to question her without me interrupting." Jane admitted. He might as well try to be please her some.

Jane headed in the kitchen and saw the tea kettle on the stove and then took it over to the sink and turned on the faucet and the water poured in the kettle and then turned it off. He set it on the stove and turned up the heat. He found the tea in the cupboard. He made sure it was legitimate tea. Ever since the Belladonna incident he made sure not to drink anything not labelled or used.

He looked in the refrigerator to see any clues. There was a takeout box from a resturant. He guessed it to be the one Sally and Dolly went to the night Michael was murdered. He looked inside and it was leftover spaghetti. During that time he heard Vega questioning.

"Sally said you were with her and other women to dinner the night Michael was killed. Is that true?"

"Yes, we went to a resturant called Il Tavalo Bianco, very good food. I picked out the place."

Jane heard her say the name and instantly remembered when Abbott had him and Lisbon go to for the human trafficking case. He realized now that it had been a secret date Abbott arranged. It was one of the times he was too scared of revealing his feelings.

"Did you get along with Michael?" Vega continued.

"Of course. He was a great guy. Very pleasant. Sally and Michael joined my husband Rich and I to weekend in Dallas casino and spas.

"What's the name of the casino?"

"Aces Wild."

"Would there be anybody that would have a reason to harm him?"

"I don't think so. He got along with most people. I suppose there may be some clients he had trouble with. I'm not aware of everything. As far as I know nobody had any serious grudge. I just don't know."

Jane walked out of the kitchen with two tea cups. He set one on the coffee table in front of Dolly and then sat down on the couch with Vega.

"Is it true that Sally was having an affair?" Jane asked sipping the tea. Vega groaned in disgust.

"An affair? No... I don't think." Dolly hesitated surprised.

"She did have an affair. You are lying." Jane accused again.

"I wouldn't call it that. It was more of a mild flirtation." Dolly admitted. "How can you say that!"

"Why did she have plane tickets that had another man's name?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't think she would have gone with another man. What does this have to do with Michael's murder? How is it relevant?"

"We look at many angles." Jane admitted.

"Why are you questioning me? Shouldn't you question Michael's friends? His firm?"

"Because you also know Michael. Other agents are interviewing them." Vega stated. "Where were you between 11 and 2?

"I was at home in bed."Dolly said annoyed.

"You're jealous of Sally, aren't you?" Jane blurted. "You despise that she gets attention from other men with her new additions." Vega groaned again.

"Oh, you mean her new implant, right. Yes, I am but that has nothing to do with Michael's murder. Who are you to say that?" Dolly said beginning to be really annoyed with Jane and had a disgusted look this time.

"Excuse me. I believe we are ready to go." Vega announced getting up. "Right, Jane?" Vega sneered at him. "Thank you for your time."

He looked at her. Jane got up as well. "Did you kill Michael?" Jane asked looking at Dolly.

"No, of course not. How can you say that? I wouldn't do that to Sally!" Dolly exclaimed irritated at Jane.

"We are going to leave, Jane!" Vega exclaimed stomping towards the door. She opened it and left in a huff. He followed her out irritated.

"What are you trying to do? Make every person angry? We are trying to solve a murder, not accusing everyone of something that has nothing to do with the murder!" Vega yelled.

"It could very well have to do with the murder! I look for emotional responses. This is how I work! If you don't like it, it's too bad." Jane started going up to the Airstream and opened the side door and left it open and went into the driver's seat. He saw Vega huffing and pacing around. He rolled his eyes at the sight. This was not going to be easy pleasing her. He was not going to let her get in the way of solving cases though. If she did not like how he worked it was going to be a challenge getting along with her. He then thought about leaving her there to walk back to Austin. She was really getting ridiculous pacing and steaming like she was. He knew Lisbon would probably disaprove if he did leave Vega.

"Are you going to get in or are you going to pout and pace around Dolly's driveway the rest of the day?"Jane called out annoyingly. He had gone to the Airstream door on the side and stood in the doorway waiting for Vega. She turned around and looked at him. "I'm coming." She climbed back in the Airstream and slammed the door and went to the passenger seat. She crossed her arms. She still had the pout on her face.

"You're tense and irritated. It's not just because of me, I know. You're having issues with your family." Jane observed. He turned on the engine and started driving and turned down the road.

"You don't know that. You're just trying to show off." Vega retorted still mad.

"You know, pouting is not very professional. I do know." He noticed her face out of the corner of his eye. "Relax." Jane calmly said.

"You are not professional." Vega snapped back.

" _Right._ Let's try something. Let's not think about the case now or your thoughts about me. Think of something happy. A good memory of yours." Jane explained trying to distract Vega with something else than being angry with him.

"What are you getting at with this?"Vega asked skeptically.

"Just humor me."

"Fine. My sister and I used to go to the carnival when it came in town. My sister is two years younger. We enjoyed going on the rides especially the ferris wheel." Vega admitted with lit up eyes remembering the memory.

"Good."

"Your trailer reminds me of it because most of the carnival people had trailers like this." Vega explained. "We also for fun went to the psychic tent."

"Really? I grew up in the carnival. I was one of the acts. The Boy Wonder." Jane admitted. He might as well say something about himself since she mentioned the carnival. He was not going to go into anything else though.

"You're psychic. That's what your readings are with people. It makes sense now. You grew up in the carnival?"

"Yes, I did. I'm not psychic. There are no such things as psychics. I only pretended for the act."Jane confessed.

"What you do for the FBI?"  
>"I'm just very observant."<p>

"You're driving too fast! It's supposed to be 55." Vega noticed the speedometer on the driver's side. It was up to 65 in the 55 speed limit. "Alright." Jane looked at the speedometer and slowed down a bit.

Jane continued driving and soon spotted a large fruit and vegetable stand on the side of the road along. He turned on the dirt road into the parking lot with the Airstream. Vega noticed him turning and wondered. What was he doing? "Why are we stopping?" Vega asked. "Is something wrong?" She looked at him confusedly. She hoped nothing was going on with this trailer. Jane stopped the Airstream and turned off the engine.

"There's a fruit stand!" Jane replied excitedly getting out and joyfully ran towards the stand down the hill.

Vega looked around and looked towards the road. Fruit stand? Did he just run off? Why did Abbott make her go with Jane? She did not see what he was talking about. Lisbon had admitted there would be more surprises with Jane. This must be one. She headed towards the Airstream door. She better go find him.

Jane came up to the fruit stand and the man vendor instantly looked at him."Hello, may I help you?"

"I would love some of those lovely Red Delicious Apples. 1 pound please." The man put the apples in a bag.

"Oh, I want strawberries. Those look nice too." Jane said pointing to the strawberries. The vendor grabbed the small basket of strawberries.

Vega slowly got out of the Airstream and and strided towards the fruit stand she finally saw down the small hill and instantly spotted Jane talking to the fruit vendor.. She finally made it to the stand besides Jane. "What are you doing?" Vega asked and looked at Jane with a confused look.

"Getting apples and strawberries for Lisbon. Aren't these splendid fruits, Vega? You should get some." Jane grinned at Vega. The vendor looked at Vega expecting an answer. She shook her head no.

"We're supposed to be working. You can't just stop in the middle of a work day to get fruit." Vega scolded.

"Yes I can. Don't worry so much." Jane admitted. The vendor was ringing up the apples and strawberries as Jane waited in front of the stand still looking at some of the fruit. "Besides, as far as I know there's no rules against getting my girlfriend fruit." Jane looked at Vega still with a concerned look.

"We're supposed to be working." Vega said once again. She felt like she was talking to a child right now reminding him to do his homework. How did this man go from being serious accusing someone of murder to acting like a excited little boy?

"Yes, yes. I know. Lighten up a little." Jane said grinning to Vega while he paid the vendor. The vendor put the bag of apples and box of strawberries in a large paper bag handing it to Jane.

"Thank you, sir." Jane said taking the bag. He started going back up the small hill to the Airstream. Vega followed and commented "I don't think Abbott would approve of us dawdling like this when we're supposed to be going back to the office."

"Abbott doesn't care about what I do now. He doesn't control me. I control me." Jane confessed.

"How can you not care about what he thinks? He's the boss! I don't want to get in trouble!" Vega exclaimed. How could he not care about following rules? How does Abbott deal with him? How did Lisbon for 10 years?

"You won't get in trouble. We did nothing wrong." Jane reassured. "We went to a fruit stand. Relax, Vega. Relax."Jane calmly said.

They arrived to the Airstream. He set the sack down and opened the side door. He picked up the bag and put it in the middle as he entered the trailer. Vega entered the door and closed it and went to the passenger seat. Jane took out the strawberry basket from the bag and opened it from the plastic.

"You know, maybe this is what you need. A strawberry."Jane grabbed a strawberry out of the basket and put his hand out towards Vega. She looked at him skeptically. "Come on. It's a strawberry. It's not going to bite." Jane begged. Vega took the strawberry from his hand. "Thank you." She might as well accept it. She took a bite. It was good. Jane started the engine and headed down the road.

Soon they arrived back to the FBI headquarters. Jane pulled the Airstream in the parking lot and parked. They entered the building and arrived in the bullpen. Vega went her separate way. Jane saw Lisbon at her desk. He was carrying the bag of fruit. "How did it go?" Lisbon asked "What is in the bag?"

"Fruit for you. There was a fruit stand along the way back." Jane grinned. He kissed her on the cheek.

Lisbon instantly looked in the bag. "Those look good. Thank you." She smiled. "Vega let you go to a fruit stand?"

"I just stopped and got the fruit. I didn't ask."

"Jane, how was going with her? Tell me."

"I would rather say at your house."Jane admitted. He did not want to say in the open like this. It was a tiring day with Vega. He went up to Lisbon and gave her a big hug. "I missed you."

Lisbon smiled in his arms. He clearly had a trying day with the new agent. "Jane, you were only away from me a couple of hours. I missed you too."

A little later Lisbon walked in the hall towards Vega who was leaving. She went up to Vega. "So, how was going with Jane?"

"It was interesting. He stopped and ran off to a fruit stand." Vega admitted.

"I'm sure it was. He gave the fruit to nice."Lisbon stated smiling

"He took me in that giant trailer. We were only going fifteen miles to Dolly's house."

"Oh, the Airstream." Lisbon held in a laugh. She wondered how Vega reacted to the Airstream. She was sure Vega was quite surprised.

"I felt like I was in a flying saucer when he sped up. "

"I haven't heard that name for the Airstream. I call it Silver Bucket."Lisbon laughed.

Later that night at Lisbon's house, Jane and Lisbon were sitting on the couch. Lisbon was eating the apple. "So, how did it go with Vega?" Lisbon asked.

"Annoying."

"How so?"Lisbon asked.

"She didn't want to go in the Airstream. It was okay on the way there though. "

"Okay. What else?"

"She yelled at me again for my questioning methods. Dolly knew that Sally was having an affair. That's what she got mad about. She had a tantrum in the driveway."

"A tantrum?" Lisbon questioned. This was not good. She would probably have to talk to Vega seriously. Yes, Jane was challenging to work with at times but having tantrums would not help matters.

"She slammed doors and paced around mad. I was nice to her and tried to calm her down."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Abbott will talk with her."

The next morning Jane was sitting on his couch drinking his tea. He was thinking about the case when he heard stomping down the hall and saw Michelle Vega with a frown on her face.

"Hello, Vega. How are you? It's a lovely day." Jane smiled.

Vega stopped in front of the couch. "I am busy, Mr. Jane!" Vega said looking and frowning at him.

"You do know how to smile, right?" Jane asked noticing Michelle's grimace.

"I am a serious FBI agent wanting to be successful."

"Okay, I get that but you can smile sometimes. You're allowed." Jane added grinning. He took another sip of tea.

"I was taught to be serious."

"So, the FBI unteaches you to smile? As far as I know, there are no rules against smiling."

"Again, I see you doing nothing on that damn couch!" Vega said loudly.

"Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Jane asked concerned. "I am thinking about the case, so you know and drinking tea." He held out his cup "Somewhere in you there's a young girl that just want to enjoy her life and smile too. You are far too serious for a young woman."

"I have to go talk to Abbott." Vega ignored his reading and then turned around and went towards Abbott's office.

"Tell him hello for me" Jane yelled out.

Vega entered Abbott's office and saw Abbott sitting at his desk. She wanted to impress her new boss and she definitely did not want Patrick Jane's desire to break rules to get in her way. However, she did like Teresa Lisbon. She seemed to be a level headed agent but still she wondered how the woman could put up with a rule breaker like him. Lisbon had told her she and Jane had worked together before for ten years. Not only did she put up with him, they were obviously a couple as she discovered in the elevator. She did not understand that for sure.

"Hello, Miss Vega. Have a seat." Abbott said pointing to the extra chair in front of the desk. She sat down.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Abbott. I hope coming back yesterday late was not a problem. Jane saw a fruit stand and he just ran off. I tried to tell him we needed to get back."

" No, you're fine. Jane does what he wants to do and whoever's with him has to follow. That will be something you will learn about him. Speaking of which how was going with Lisbon and Jane? With Jane yesterday? I suspect you were able to see how they work." Abbott said seriously.

"Lisbon is fine. She seems to be a good agent. Mr. Jane, however, is impossible."

"Ah, so you saw how he works?" Abbott questioned.

"Yes, he doesn't go by the rules. He snooped around the victim's girlfriend's house and he stole tickets out of her room without a search warrant. He also made ridiculous and rude accusations towards the woman. He did the same thing to the friend yesterday."

"Yes, I realize that, Ms. Vega, however he's an asset to the FBI. He may be impossible but gets cases closed."

"Agent Lisbon mentioned him closing cases and she worked with him 10 years in Sacramento at the CBI."

"Yes, indeed and he closed every single case for them. We have the records to prove the bureau was closed down." Abbott confessed.

"Have you heard about Patrick Jane?" Abbott asked.

"No. I've never heard of him." Vega admitted.

"I apologize for not telling anything about him and how he works. He and Lisbon and their team at CBI investigated and stopping a mass murderer and the Blake Association two years ago. As you can see, Jane and Lisbon are close." Abbott explained.

"Yes, I noticed." Vega admitted remembering walking in on them in the elevator making out. "Who was the mass murderer?"

"Thomas McAllister or also known as Red John. Jane killed him, we know. He's working off all his charges here for five years."

"Jane killed this murderer?"

"Jane used to be a psychic conning people." Abbott mentioned.

"Jane mentioned he was a psychic in the carnival yesterday." Vega confessed.

"Yes. He was a psychic for several years. Because of something he said about Red John on TV, Red John murdered Jane's wife and daughter several years ago."

"Oh, my God! That's awful." Vega dropped her face. Now she felt bad about being angry with Jane earlier before she came to Abbott's office. She realized now all he was doing was being nice to her earlier in the bullpen and yesterday giving her the strawberry.

"That's why he hunted Red John down. Don't mention I've told you. I just wanted you to understand his history."

"Of course."

Vega could not imagine what it would been like to have his family taken away like that especially murdered. He had lost his family by the worst way possible by a cruel and unfeeling man. She did not blame him for hunting him.

**I imagine that if Abbott has Vega go with Jane to a questioning or something with the case, he will take the Airstream in the show. I thought that would be funny to imagine how Vega would react to that. I apologize for the limited Jane and Lisbon interactions in this chapter. I didn't plan on that. The fruit stand scene I came up with while going by the fruit section in the grocery store and could imagine Jane going to a fruit stand like he has in other seasons. Reviews are appreciated. I'm still working on "Our Train of Thoughts". **


	6. Chapter 6-Boy Wonder

Chapter 6

Boy Wonder

**This chapter is a lot of different conversations and a Jane and Lisbon date. I had this chapter all ready then I realized I didn't have much about the case. This story has become AU season 7 because I am bringing an unexpected character that I know won't appear this season. I didn't plan on it but he just decided to show up anyway.**

**I'm so excited for the November 30th premier date! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Lisbon came over by Jane's couch and saw him sitting down. "I don't think Vega likes me very well. She yelled at me just for no reason and I just said hello to her."

"I know. You did shock her with your ways of questioning Sally Peppercorn and her friend. She's going to have to get used to you. I'm sorry." Lisbon said disappointed in Vega. She will really have to talk to her and explain a little more. She wondered if Vega knew anything about Red John and Jane's family yet. She wondered if Abbott has talked to her.

"I've tried being nice especially yesterday when I had to go with her." Jane admitted frustrated.

"Give it time, Jane. Let her get used to you. Maybe I will talk to her more." Lisbon stated.

"She almost bit my head off just now as she came by when I talked to her. She's in Abbott's office now. She hates me." Jane said.

Soon Lisbon saw Vega coming out of Abbott's office. "Hello, Lisbon. How are you?" Vega said.

"Vega, I would like to talk to you more about Jane. Explain more about him and try to help you understand him more." Lisbon said. She led the young agent to one of the holding rooms. The two women sat down in the chairs by the table.

"Alright. I just talked to Abbott about him. He explained about Red John." Vega admitted.

"Good. Red John was primarily the reason Jane worked at the CBI." Lisbon admitted.

"Abbott said Jane hunted him and killed him. He also mentioned Jane's family being killed."

"Yes, that is true. I will try to explain some of his ways that he works. You've already seen his questioning methods. That is typical. He observes the emotional responses and it works to find killers. It may be unorthodox but it works."  
>"It works? It just seemed like he was insulting the people." Vega reminded.<p>

"I know. It took me a while to get used to it too. You see I was exactly like you with going by the book. I still do but I've become more open with other methods. Jane's methods." Lisbon explained and smiling.

"What else about Jane can I expect?" Vega asked seriously.

"He tends to have plans on what he thinks will catch the killer. He wants us to listen to his ideas. They may be the craziest ideas you've ever heard, but they end up working."

"What kind of ideas? Can you give me examples?"

"Oh, yes. One time he had us help rob a casino to solve a murder.

"Rob a casino? What!" Vega exclaimed with a surprised look on her face.

"Technically we really didn't. He and his magician friend did to rescue the magician's girlfriend. He also set up a big art con where we caught art thieves in a house he set up. We pretended to be a couple. At the time we weren't"

"Anything else about him?" Vega continued asking.

"He may or may not tell you what he's up to in his plans. He sometimes just decides to go off somewhere on a hunch. When he gets a light bulb in his head, there's no stopping him." Lisbon continued explaining. Lisbon knew it would take awhile for the young agent to get used to Jane even if she did explain everything about him that she could. Vega would just have to experience it herself.

"Okay. He won't tell you everything?"

"No. Not all the time. You have to go with the flow with him. It's just how he works. I've had enough experience. Sometimes I still don't know how I handled him. Somehow I did." Lisbon admitted.

"Thanks for informing me. You explaining to me really helps." Vega said.

"You're welcome, Vega." Lisbon smiled and got up from the chair. "Well, it's the best I can do. You have to get experience." Vega got up as well and both women went back into the bullpen and went by Wylie's desk joining Abbott and Cho who were standing looking at the computer.

Wylie was looking up the background of Michael Wright on his computer. "It looks like at some point he was in trouble for drugs three years ago. He served community service and at the time he had been living in Dallas. It seems like there was a connection with a drug ring that was started there. The leader was known as Richard Carson, though my research does not reveal anything about him. No record at all. I am guessing it's some sort of alias for somebody in that area."

"I wonder if that drug ring has anything to do with Michael's murder." Abbott said.

"It probably does." Cho inquired.

"Dolly Hanson mentioned that her husband and she went to a casino with Sally and Michael in Dallas for a weekend. She wasn't specific when." Vega mentioned. "We should look into them more." She suggested.

"That might be a good lead. Wylie, you look Dolly and her husband as well as Sally." Lisbon suggested. "It may not be but it's worth looking into."

"I'll look into them." Wylie said.

"We need to look at Hector Garcia. He was the client that Michael met with." Cho affirmed.

Wylie then started looking at information about Hector Garcia on the computer. It said that parents were originally from Mexico and they moved to Austin when he was 11. Hector worked in a factory for a few years."

Abbott's phone rang and he answered.

"Yes, okay."Abbott nodded.

"I'll have a couple of my agents go out there to investigate."Abbott said. The agents listened as Abbott continued talking wondering what he was talking about. He then hung up the phone.

"You said that Hector Garcia was a client that met with Michael the night he was killed?" Abbott questioned.

"Yes, sir. The secretary told Lisbon and I that." Cho revealed.

Vega then left to go get her coffee in the breakroom. She then saw Jane refilling his tea. Vega thought she should apologize to him for being so mean now that she knew about what happened to his family. It helped to talk to Lisbon about how Jane worked. It was a good thing to talk to Abbott as well.

"Hello, Mr. Jane." She said as she took her mug and took the coffee urn and poured it. Jane soon noticed her.

"Hello, Vega."

"I just want to apologize for my behavior. I tend to get mean when I get too focused. I don't mean to. My family has told me that. I know you've been trying to be nice. I'm just being mean." Vega admitted truthfully.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm used to it. Lisbon tends to do the same thing when she don't have her coffee. Apology accepted." Jane stated.

"I suppose your methods do surprise me too." Vega stated.

"They surprise a lot of people, I know." Jane paused. "You remind me of someone."

"I do?" Vega asked.

"You remind of what my daughter would've been like."

Vega stood shocked he was sharing this type of information.

"Really? I probably don't look like her. I'm of Cuban descent." Vega questioned.

"Personality wise though. She was driven. She didn't give up on what she wanted to do. I see that in you. She would be a little younger than you. She smiled more." Jane explained.

"I do know how to smile. Why are you telling me this?" Vega asked. Did he know what Abbott talked about to her? Did Abbott say anything?

"I know Abbott told you about my story."Jane admitted.

"How did you know?" Vega asked.

"Well, you were being secretive and evasive with Lisbon and me earlier." Jane confessed.

"Oh, yes, he told me. I'm sorry about what happened to your family."

"It happened a long time ago." Jane replied sadly.

"I lost somebody too. I know it's not the same thing. My grandmother died when I was eight. I was very close to her. It was from cancer. It never goes away. I mean missing them." Vega admitted.

"I still miss them of course but now Lisbon's my family." Jane smiled. Vega smiled back. Jane went out of the breakroom and noticed Cho still looking over Wylie and his computer at the information found on the possible suspects

"Hey, Cho. Are you still confused about Lisbon and me?" Jane asked standing next to Cho.

"No. You do realize that she missed out on a perfectly good job opportunity in D.C.?" Cho looked at Jane seriously.

"But aren't you happy she stayed." Jane grinned.

"I'm happy!" Wylie announced pushing his mouse around the computer still look at the information.

"Yes, I'm happy she stayed. She's a good agent."Cho smiled a small grin. "You could've saved yourself and Lisbon the trouble by saying something sooner."

"I did end up telling her." Jane stated.

"You were an idiot." Cho said plainly.

"Yes, I agree, Cho." Wylie commented as well "Jane, you needed to step up sooner." He looked up at Jane.

"I know, I know. That is a true statement." Jane admitted. "All's well that ends well." Jane quoted Shakespeare.

"Abbott had to get you out of a mess with the TSA for breaking into the plane." Cho reminded.

"Yes. I'm sure he enjoyed it." Jane grinned again. Cho glared at him.

"But Cho, it was romantic what Jane did anyway." Wylie perked up. Jane grinned at Wylie.

"Thank you, Wylie for being on my side. Though I could've gone without the sprained ankle." Jane laughed.

"Also I had to pay $100 each to Wayne and Grace." Cho confessed.

"Why?" Jane asked. "You made a bet with them?"

"On you and Lisbon eventually getting together. They won. I didn't see." Cho stared at Jane

"Why didn't you?" Jane asked wondering how Cho missed it.

"That's funny, Cho." Wylie smirked and laughed at the idea.

"I admit I thought you acted like brother and sister." Cho confessed

"I don't think Jane and Lisbon act like brother and sister." Wylie noted. "More like an old married couple."

"I would take the married couple part but we're not that old, Wylie." Jane protested."Do Lisbon and I look related, Cho?" He then looked at Cho.

"No. I just never paid attention. Anyway, I am happy but you be good to her or else." Cho did a little grin. Wylie grinned as well.

"I will. Don't worry, Cho." Jane reassured.

"I'll hold you to it." Cho said.

"Oh, by the way, Wylie thanks for the help this morning." Jane said as he left to go back to his couch.

Towards the end of day Jane announced. "Can we leave yet?" Jane asked from his couch.

"I have to finish up. Then we can leave." Lisbon stated looking at the computer.

"We'll need to get home and get ready for our date." Jane confessed. Lisbon looked at him. After getting her house, Jane began to refer to it as his home as well. He really was serious about their relationship Lisbon thought.

"What date? Since when did you ask?" Lisbon looked at him confused. He had not talked about a date lately. She did not remember. Unless she missed it. They had mostly talked about the case and dealing with Vega.

"Since now. Do you realize we've had only one date since we came back from Miami?" Jane reminded getting up and sitting down at the end. She realized now. They had a date at the Blue Bird restaurant. The one he originally planned before Cho and Abbott showed up.

"We've just been busy since then. We went house hunting. We've gone grocery shopping."

"Those aren't dates. Those are domestic chores." Jane protested.

"We have been with each other every night. Are you complaining?" Lisbon questioned frowning.

"No, I'm just saying we need to have a date. Go out. Have some fun. We've gotten so domestic. I love it but we need to have a date." Jane elaborated.

"So, what are your plans, Romeo?"Lisbon asked and smirked. "You're right. We haven't had a date lately."

"Our reservation is at 7:00 tonight." Jane announced.

"You made a reservation? When?"

"Yes, this morning. Don't worry it's not a cloth napkin type of place. It's fairly casual."

"Why the reservations?"

"It's a very popular place."

"So, are you going to tell me what the popular place is?" Lisbon excitedly asked.

"It's a surprise."

She had dressed in her white dress that Jane had given her at Blue Bird. It was not too dressy but it looked nice. Jane had surprisingly changed as well she noticed. When they came back to her house he surprised her after he was dressed. He came out of the room and was in a three piece with the suit and vest.

" You haven't worn this in a while." Lisbon went over and touched the vest on Jane.

"I know. I went shopping last week." Jane admitted putting his arms around her waist.

"When? I've been with you everyday." Lisbon admitted.

"When you went to dinner with Fischer. Are you happy about it?" Jane noticed her grin.

Lisbon smiled. "I have missed your vest actually. It is what makes you Patrick Jane."

"I thought it was about time to bring it back." Jane grinned.

"I'm glad. As much as I love your tropical shirts, I love the vest even better." Lisbon kissed him.

Jane and Lisbon arrived at the restaurant The Brass House downtown Austin.

"This is really nice. I thought it wasn't cloth napkins. There's going to be music!" Lisbon exclaimed walking in noticing the stage. Soon the hostess came up. "May I help you?"

"Reservation for Patrick Jane."

"Yes." The hostess said as she looked at a reservation list and then took two menus. "Follow me." She led them to a table and set the menus on the table. The tables were in front of the stage-round tables with brown and beige chairs. Jane and Lisbon sat down across from each other. Jane looked admiringly at Lisbon. "I take it you haven't had the pleasure of coming here."

"No, I haven't." Lisbon admitted.

"Do you mean Agent Pike never brought you here?" Jane shocked.

"No. He mostly took me to Art galas and old movie showings."Lisbon admitted. She did not really want to think about Pike at this moment. "This is a great place, Jane." She looked around the room with admiration. "You do know me well."

"I'm glad you like it. You can me Patrick. We're not at work, Teresa." Jane elaborated.

"I know I'm still getting used to it. I'm sorry."

Soon the waiter came up to the table. "My name is Don and I'll be your server. May I get you something to drink?"

"Champagne."

They looked at the menus. "This restaurant was started by a Marine and his partner that wanted to start a Jazz club and wanted to move to Austin."

"You know this how?"

"It says on the website."

"_You_ went on a computer?" Lisbon questioned.

"I'm not as incompetent as you think." Jane admitted then paused. "Okay, I admit,I had Wylie look it up this morning and I just looked. Also I talked to the manager."

Soon Donald came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I will have the spaghetti meatball marinara." Lisbon said.

"Chef's Bolgnese Fettuccine." Jane said.

Don wrote the orders down and left to the kitchen.

"We've been together for two weeks, Ja-, Patrick." Lisbon smiled.

"And you haven't shot me yet." Jane quipped grinning.

"After the stunt you pulled in Miami I might have." Lisbon scolded.

"Which one?"

"The fact you dug out a cold case and tricked everyone with the letter." Lisbon admitted.

"Ah, but you didn't." Jane replied. "You adore me too much."

"I forgave you all that after you came on the plane. And when you kissed me in the holding cell."

"Just so you know I did want to solve the case." Jane confessed.

"Anyway, you've been well behaved." Lisbon stated.

"You're calling me well behaved? What's the world coming to? Teresa's calling me well behaved!" Jane wondered with a surprised look.

"With the exception wanting to make out in the elevator or janitor's closet at work, yes you have with us. You've been fairly honest and attentive." Lisbon admitted.

"I have to take care of you. Make sure you have plenty of food in the house. You are the most important person in my life. A certain lawyer really made me realize that. I knew it before but I really realized it then."

"Same here with you."

"I know I haven't been great to you in the past, but I'm determined to make this work. I want to make you happy and especially make up for lost time."

"Good. I've been really happy. I will work on it as well."

"As you well know, I tend to have a one track mind on things. Again, I am determined to make you happy because I do love you."

"Same here. I love you too."

"But don't you enjoy the elevator makeout sessions and janitor's closet?"

"Yes, but when people walk in on us it's embarrassing. Like when Vega walked in the other day."Lisbon confessed. "By the way, have you talked to her again after this morning?"

"Yes, I saw her in the breakroom. She apologized to me."

"Good. I talked to her a little as well."

"There's something I need to confess."

"Yes."

"I briefly thought about leaving her to walk back to Austin when I was annoyed with her. Then I thought you would disapprove." Jane confessed.

"You damn well know I wouldn't approve of that. We need to get along with her." Lisbon scolded.

"Well, I didn't do it. I just calmed her down a little."

"Good. You think you will get along with her now?"

"Yes. I think so. We had a good talk."

Abbott caught Cho on the way out at 6:00. He was finishing up on researching with Wylie. "I want you and Vega to go back to the crime scene. The police noticed suspicious activity.

"Of course. Where's Jane and Lisbon?" Cho asked.

"They're occupied. On a date." Abbott admitted.

Vega soon came by. She was wearing the bulletproof vest and handed Cho another one. Cho grabbed it from her and put it on.

Cho went in the FBI vehicle in the driver's side and Vega went in the passenger side. "I'm glad you have a regular FBI vehicle."

"Why?"

"I rode with Jane in his trailer yesterday." Vega confessed. "He said you worked with him and Lisbon in Sacramento?"

"Yes. I did."

"He really does work differently. I talked to Abbott and Lisbon earlier."

" You'll get used to his craziness. I assume they told about Red John."

"Yes."

"We were really involved with Jane's crusade to hunt Red John. We discovered the Blake Association with many corrupt cops and authority figures."

"I think Lisbon seems like a good agent." Vega stated.

"She is very good. She was the boss of the team at CBI. We nearly lost her to D.C. two weeks ago." Cho admitted.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Jane stopped her plane." Cho responded plainly without emotion.

"You mean he made it to the airport before the plane left, right?" Vega questioned. _Surely he didn't mean that?_

"No. He _stopped_ her plane. He went on the plane and told her not to leave."

"Wow. Okay. That's unexpected."

"Lisbon will have to tell you the full story."

They arrived at the western store and got out of the car. Each of them looking around pointing their guns. Soon an old man with ragged clothes showed up. "Don't shoot."The man raised his hands. Cho and Vega lowered their weapons. "Who are you?" Cho asked.

"That man was there. Gone now." The homeless man replied. He walked around and stumbled.

"Sir, did you see what happened?" Vega asked.

"Man shot. I saw it happen. Couldn't see." The man responded obviously drunk teetering around.

"What is your name?" Cho asked.

"My son ran away with that Angie girl." The man slurred the words.

"We asked your name."Vega responded seriously looking at the man.

"My son ran away with Angie." The man said once again. Cho assumed this man was having memory problems.

"Angie who? Who's your son?" Vega questioned forcefully.

"Boy wonder. He just left. He doesn't care. He didn't listen to me."

"We have to bring you in to talk to you about the shooting."Cho mentioned.

Cho instantly realized who this was. It seemed impossible. Could Jane's father be alive? Was it him? Jane had never really talked about his past much. He just mentioned little things like the fact he grew up in the carnival and had mentioned his father showing off Jane as an act. But he never mentioned what happened to his father. Jane never said anything about his mother. Cho also knew that Angie who ran away from his son was Jane's wife.

Vega turned to Cho. "He's not making any sense. He's confused."

"I have to call Lisbon and Jane."

"Aren't they on a date?" Vega asked.

"This will be someone they will want to see especially Jane." Cho confessed looking at the man still walking around.

"Why?" Vega asked .

"I believe this is possibly Jane's father."

**The Cho, Wylie, Jane conversation originally was just Cho and Jane but Wylie decided to join in. I apologize for not having much with the case at all. **


	7. Chapter 7-Carny Comeback

Chapter 7

Carny Comeback

**Here's my next chapter. **

**I'm getting anxious for the premiere. So glad to have promo pictures to get me by. Thanks for the reveiws.**

**Disclaimer:Don't Own Anything**

An hour later after enjoying dinner and the music, Lisbon's phone rang. They were waiting for the bill to come. "Do you have to answer it?" Jane complained. He didn't really want anything to ruin their night.

Lisbon looked at the caller ID. "It's Cho. It may be something with the case." She picked up her phone on the table.

"Lisbon, here." Lisbon answered immediately.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon for disturbing you."

"It's fine. We're just getting finished." Lisbon noticed the waiter placing the tab with the bill in it on the table. She noticed Jane getting his billfold out taking the credit card out. He placed the card inside the tab and set it back on the table.

"Well, Vega and I went back to the crime scene and found a homeless man who saw the victim get shot. He didn't see the killer's face."

"Did you find anything out from him?" Lisbon looked at Jane tapping his fingers frustrated the case interruping their date.

"Not much. We couldn't get him to say his name. He did, however kept saying his son ran away with Angie."

"Oh."Lisbon responded with a surprised look on her face. Was it possible it was Jane's father? It could not be. She always guessed he had passed away when Jane mentioned him limitedly it was always past tense and never what happened to him. She noticed Jane observing her and then she noticed the waiter come back with the tab again. Jane took out the receipt and signed it.

Jane looked at her for answers. "What is it?"

"Can you and Jane possibly come in? We have the man here?"

"We'll be there." Lisbon finished and hung up. "We have to go, Jane."

"What's going on?" Jane asked again.

"Cho and Vega found a homeless man that saw Michael Wright. They have him at the office."

"They want us to come in." Jane stated remembering Lisbon's response to Cho.

"Yes. Cho mentioned something strange the man said." Lisbon confessed.

"Yes." Jane responded. "What is it? Why do we have to go in? You're concerned."

"He said the man kept talking about his son running away with Angie."

As soon as Lisbon said those words Jane's face went white. She noticed instantly and looked at him concerned. She wasn't sure what to do at this moment. Jane seemed to go in a panic mode.

"Jane... Jane. Patrick!" Lisbon called. She placed her hand on his at the table.

"I'm sorry." Jane finally answered. "It can't be."

"What?" Lisbon asked still concerned.

"He must be my father." Jane noted.

"We don't know that. We haven't seen him yet." Lisbon assured.

"I ran away with Angela from the carnival and my father." Jane confessed. "Angela was tired of the carnival life. She didn't want to be in that life anymore."

They walked out of the resturant and they entered Lisbon's SUV. Lisbon started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"My father didn't exactly win father of the year. He used me for his gains with the psychic show. He was also was a drunk and I wanted to get away from him." Jane confessed. Lisbon was quite surprised Jane was sharing this. He had never shared anything about his past other than he grew up in the carnival.

"Like mine." Lisbon said. "Do you know what happened to him? You've never said specifically."

"No. We never looked back. Truthfully, I didn't care to know." Jane confessed.

They arrived back at the FBI building and came to the top floor. Cho greeted them coming in. "Hello. I'm glad you came. I do apologize." He then did a onceover on Jane. "You're not going to hide in an attic like a madman again are you?" Cho asked noticing Jane's vest. Lisbon held in a laugh.

"No, I'm not, Cho. I just thought I'd bring my old friend vest back." Jane admitted grinning.

"We got the man in the in the holding room. Vega's there." They walked towards to where the holding room was located. Vega saw them soon. "I'm sorry for disturbing your date."

"It's okay. We were finished." Lisbon admitted.

"We want you two to talk to this man. We haven't gotten anything out of him except he saw the murder." Vega explained.

"Cho explained it to me on the phone." Lisbon replied.

"Jane, he said his son was Boy Wonder when I asked about the son's name. You told me you were called that yesterday." Vega explained looking at Jane.

"That has to be my father. He called me that for the act." Jane admitted.

Lisbon went up to Jane. "Do you want to question him? Talk to him?"

"You go first, Lisbon. I'll come in later." Jane urged. He was still recovering at the possibility.

"Okay." Lisbon entered the room and sat in the chair across the homeless man.

"Hello, sir. My name is Agent Teresa Lisbon. I want to ask you some questions."

"You look too pretty to be a cop." The man said noticing Lisbon in her dress.

"Sir, what is your name? Do you remember?" Lisbon asked sternly not reacting to the comment with a serious face.

"I don't answer no questions to cops." The man replied arrogantly.

"We need your cooperation. My colleagues mentioned you saw a murder two days ago."

"Yes, but I saw nobody's face.I just saw the man who was killed."

"What is your name? Do you remember?" Lisbon asked again frustrated.

"I just know that boy of mine just ran off with that Angie."

"Sir, do you remember your name?"

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid." The man snapped back.

Jane and Vega were watching on the other side of the room.

"This is strange. He acted confused when Cho and I talked to him. Why won't he answer?" Vega asked Jane.

"If it is my father, I'm certain of it, he won't talk because he's a carny. Carnies tend to not trust cops."

Lisbon continued questioning. She was not getting anywhere with like Cho and Vega. She did remember when she first met Jane's carnival friends Sam and Pete, they were leery of her because she was cop. Then they delivered the letters from Jane to her In Washington and was more receptive.

"Sir, what is your name? I am serious." Lisbon questioned again wondering if this was hopeless. She wanted Jane to come in soon.

"Fine. Since you're so pretty. I'll say. It's Alex Jane." He admitted but then remembered the time when Patrick ran away.

_Alex Jane was unsatisfied as he looked for Patrick. He needed that boy for the act. Where was he? He had not seen him since the day before. He knew Patrick had a liking for Angela Ruskin. If only he would not spend so much time with her he would not be late for the shows. He needed money and Patrick was very good at making it for him with his special skills. He walked down the row of trailers and soon saw Pete. _

"_Hey, Pete, have you seen Patrick?" Alex asked stumbling around. _

"_He's gone, Alex. He left with Angela Ruskin." Pete answered. _

"_What! How dare he! He can't leave!" Alex yelled._

"_He did leave. As if you're really that concerned about him and I've been looking for them. Angela's parents have been looking as well."_

"_Where are they, Pete?" Alex yelled again stumbling and then falling. Pete went down to help him up. _

"_I don't know, Alex. You should be a better father. I have a feeling he ran from you." Pete admitted._

"_I'm his father! I know what's good for him!" _

"_I don't think so. He spends more time at my home than you. You're a drunk and use Paddy for your own gains."Pete reminded. "You don't treat that boy good. Don't you dare try to find them. They must not want to be found." _

_That night after returning to the trailer he and Patrick shared, he dumped gasoline over it and lit a match. He watched a couple of minutes as it burned and then turned away and walked away._

As soon as he heard the man's name and his son's name Jane instantly went white again. He did not know how he would react in there with the man supposedly is father.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Vega concerningly noticed his color.

Jane did not hear at first then came back. "Yeah, I'm okay." He then decided to go in. He entered the room and sat in the chair next to Lisbon. The man started looking him over. Lisbon responded, "Did you remember anything about the killer at all?"

"No, I don't. He had a mask."

"It's been a long time since I seen you, Dad." Jane said. The man flinched at that moment and turned surprised.

"Who are you?" Alex asked and then realized. "Patrick, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question." Jane responded.

The two men looked at each other still surprised to see one another after many years later. Jane never really thought his father was still alive. He had heard from Angela's brother, Danny there was a fire at the trailer he and his father shared. Danny said many people speculated that Alex burned in the fire. Others said he ran away and just left the carnival grounds, possibly looking for Patrick.

Lisbon looked at Jane concerned over his reaction towards his father. She could see the similar features in both men. Alex, however was wrinkled and had gray hair.

"So, where is Angela?" Alex asked interrupting Jane and Lisbon's thoughts. "You ran away from me with her."

Jane paused a minute not knowing what to say. He had to answer. "She's dead." He whispered nearly inaudible and sighed. For a second he felt himself panic, but then his biofeedback kicked in. He wasn't prepared to have that part of past come back to him. He preferred not to think of that time now. He wanted to think of good memories them instead, but it had to be said he supposed.

Lisbon realized Jane had not shared much about his childhood past. He was starting to share bits and pieces of his life with Angela and Charlotte. It was usually when something they were watching or doing that reminded him of them. It happened when shopping for furniture for her house or grocery shopping. He hardly said anything about his father other than what he shared on the way to the FBI building. He never said anything about his mother. Now his past was coming back to haunt him. Of course she was not as good or open sharing about her tragic childhood either.

"I guess I'm sorry then." Alex said with slight remorse.

"Well, she's been gone 13 years." Jane admitted but offered no more.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"I'm not getting into that now." Jane confessed sadly.

Lisbon then decided to save him She knew he would preferred not to relive the Red John time and when he found Angela and Charlotte. "Alex, we need to know why you were there at the crime scene tonight?"

"It's my usual place to go." Alex responded. Jane started to wonder how his father came to Austin. It seemed weird that he would just appear like this especially in Austin where Jane was now living. He hadn't thought of this part of his past in a long time.

"Cho, do you think we should leave?" Vega asked wondering if this was a private matter. She and Cho were still watching in the room.

"Why, Vega? He's a possible suspect." Cho admitted still watching inside the room.

"I know he might be, but he's Jane's father. Jane might need privacy with him." Vega said. She felt wrong listening in to the conversation right now especially she wanted to try to get along with Jane now even though she still may question what he did.

Soon another pair of footsteps sounded the room as Abbott came in to observe the scene in the holding room. Cho called him earlier to alert him of who they found and what information they gained.

"What have you found out about the scene?" Abbott asked staring at Lisbon and Jane questioning the man.

"We found that man in there and he said he witnessed the murder but didn't see the killer's face." Cho admitted.

"Why is Jane and Lisbon here?" Abbott asked. "I told you they were on a date."

"That man is Jane's father. I had to call." Cho confessed. "He just revealed it and Jane recognized him."

"Really?" Abbott questioned surprised at the revelation. "You and Vega can go home now. I'll deal with this now. I think this is too private of matter for Jane." Cho and Vega then took off down the hall to leave.

"Paddy, what are you doing here?" Alex asked with a questioned faced.

"This is where I work- the FBI." Jane admitted.

"You work for the police? That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Alex sarcasically said then looked at Lisbon. "So, you work with this little lady, the police."

Lisbon glared. Jane immediately saw that Lisbon was offended with the term. "Don't you dare insult her!" He got up from the chair.

"Jane, it's okay." Lisbon assuredly said and touched his arm telling him to sit back now. He sat back down but she could tell he was mad. He did not bother hiding it.

"What do you do for the police? Psychic readings for them?" Alex retorted. Jane immediately was offended.

"You have no idea about me, dad!" Jane yelled and got up again.

"Calm down, Jane." Lisbon said trying to relax him.

Abbott heard everything. He sent Cho and Vega home and told them it seemed like too personal of matter with Jane. He knew he needed to get Jane out of there before anything escalated between his father and ended in a fist fight even though he knew Jane was not one for normal violence other than killing Red John. Most of the time he stayed away when there were guns involved in possible shootouts and he never carried one himself. He did not know the history between them and obviously had not seen each other in several years and it was obvious Jane did not have a great relationship with him. He soon entered the room. "Okay, Jane, let's get you out of here." Abbott said. Lisbon looked at him grateful he was there. Lisbon got up from the chair and took Jane's hand and they both excited the room and into the bullpen. Then Abbott took over She knew it was not going to be easy for Jane with his father here apppearing out nowhere.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Lisbon asked concerningly looking at him. "I know this can't be easy for you. Your past coming back to haunt you like this. I always thought he was dead, since you always talked about him in past tense."

"Yes I'm okay. In a way he was dead to me. The carny life was over for me after we left."Jane narrated. "Well, I never expected to see him again." Jane confessed.

"It might be a second chance for you." Lisbon stated. She did not know what to say about it but it could be a chance to reconcile. She knew it may not be easy for him.

"Why do you think that?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. You haven't seen him in a long time." Lisbon stated.

"You don't think he's the killer?" Jane asked.

"What do you think? How did you observe him?" Lisbon asked.

"He didn't do it." Jane admitted.

"Where's your father going to stay tonight?" Lisbon asked Jane concerned.

"Why are you worried about that, Teresa? I don't know. I really could care less." Jane said annoyingly.

"Jane, he can't go back to the streets. He can stay with us tonight." Lisbon suggested. She could see Jane tense up at the thought. She wanted to be hospitable.

"No, he can't. You, a cop of all people want a stranger to come stay with us. He's basically a stranger to you. I wouldn't think you would trust him." Jane tensely said irritated refusing the idea of having him stay at the house.

"He's your father! You haven't seen him in years!" Lisbon exclaimed getting irritated as well.

"As I recall I told you he didn't win world's greatest dad!" Jane raised his voice a little more.

"It's been years!" Lisbon yelled. Why was he being difficult? It was his father. She would want a second chance with her dad if she could have one.

"Your dad wasn't a saint either." Jane retorted back This hit a nerve. Why did he bring up her dad? He only got bad after her mother died.

"I would want to have a second chance with my father. You do!" Lisbon yelled again.

"I don't know if I want that!" Jane exclaimed.

"You remember 12 years ago I took a chance on you and gave you a job!And also remember I stayed two weeks ago to be with you." Lisbon reminded irritated.

Jane paced around the room and thought a minute before he answered. She was right about that. She took a huge chance on him those years ago letting him look at the Red John files and then she gave him a job to be a consultant. He had appreciated her then like he still did for the chance she took. She did not have to take him in. She did not have to come back to be with him. She could have had a safe life in D.C. with Pike, a man who was not damaged and with no emotional baggage and fears like he did.

Finally he turned to Lisbon and looked at her. "You're right, Teresa. You didn't have to take a chance on me. I am forever grateful for that chance and the chance two weeks ago." Jane produced a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"It will be fine." Lisbon calmed down and smiled. "I realize this is hard." She then hugged him. For a few seconds he held on and then finally he lifted his head up.

"How much more domesticated will we get? You're inviting the in-law to stay with us." Jane laughed a little as he finally unwrapped his arms from her. She followed suit as well.

"Wait, what are you saying? Is that some sort of proposal?" Lisbon surprised at his word of in-law when they were not married. They only just started their personal relationship two weeks ago though they had a professional and friendship relationship many years.

"No, however eventually there will be. I know how Pike was rushing you. I don't want to rush it but I do want to marry you. Only when you're ready." Jane affirmed beaming.

"Oh, wow." Lisbon did not know what to say to this. Jane wanted to move on with her. He wanted her to be his wife. "What about you practically living with me?We never discussed it. You just decided to move in. That seems to be rushing a little." Lisbon reminded.

"Well, I hardly think 12 years is rushing things for us. Most of it's my fault of why we weren't together sooner. I was focused on a certain thing called revenge and failed to tell you how I really felt until just recently."

"I'm to blame as well and I didn't say anything either. I suppose that's true."Lisbon stated.

"And my proposal will be fantastic, you will see." Jane grinned.

"I'll be waiting for it, Romeo." Lisbon smirked.

"It definitely won't be anywhere as unromantic as this office." Jane indicated pointing to the room they were in. And 'what the hell' won't be the key phrase."

"How did you know about Pike's proposal? Certainly you didn't hear it?" Lisbon wondered surprised. She never brought that up about Pike's proposal. She had forgotten about it. She told Fischer about it and she realized she should have told Jane. She had been enjoying their time too much. She had not thought of Pike since she broke up with him.

"I read lips."Jane said. "No, I didn' , Fischer told me about it. She said 'Now, Jane when you propose, you need to have better proposal than Pike. I want to hear about a fantastic one. An earth shattering one.'" He said imitating Fischer.

"She said that? I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." Lisbon asked. Jane nodded his head positively. Soon he saw Abbott bringing out Alex Jane out of the holding room. Lisbon came to talk to Abbott. She wanted to find out more information.

Alex Jane went up to his son outside the holding room.

"Why are you in Austin?" Jane asked looking at the old man.

"I could ask you the same question." Alex replied.

"It's a long story." Jane replied. He did not want to get into the reason he was at the FBI.

"Well, it's a long story for me too." Alex said.

"Did you hear anything about me? It was in the news." Jane asked.

"No, well I did see you doing psychic readings a couple of times on TV. Nothing other than that. I don't watch TV. What happened to Angela?" Alex asked again.

"Why should I tell you that?" Jane asked annoyed his hands in his pockets.

"Because I'm your father. Shouldn't I have the right to know about my son's life?" Alex said gruffly.

"Not when I haven't see you for years. I prefer not to say anything." Jane retorted annoyed.

"And whose fault is that? You ran away from me with Angela. You know I'm going to keep asking." Alex leered.

Lisbon looked up and saw Jane argue with his father. She hoped he would be okay. She wanted to make sure he was safe then. Maybe he was right about not wanting his father to stay with him. It would bring back bad memories of his childhood.

Jane sighed not really wanting to share but he had to because his father would press on. "She was murdered along with our daughter."Jane said with a painfully sad voice. "That's all I'm going to say."

"I'm sorry." Alex said appearing genuinely sympathetic at least trying to be.

"I'm moving on though." Jane admitted.

"With the cop lady." Alex stated looking towards the direction of Lisbon.

"What makes you say that?" Jane asked.

"It doesn't take a psychic to know there's something going on with you two. You being so protective over her in the room." Alex stated.

"Yes,_Teresa_ and I are together. In fact you are staying with us at her house tonight." Jane admitted hesitantly.

"Your idea?" Alex asked.

"No, it wasn't."

"Her idea. You're going to trust me?" Alex questioned.

"I guess I have to." Jane said.

**I realize that in the show his dad may or may not be alive. They really don't specify what happened to him so this came to me. This is me imagining if he came back into Jane's don't mention anything about Jane's mother at all either.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
